


Nieśmiała miłość

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Sastiel, 30 dni OTP, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angel Castiel, Betaed, Bóg się stara, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Charlie żyje, Dean Ships It, Dean jest nadopiekuńczy, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Ships It, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sastiel - Freeform, Szczęśliwa rodzinka jest szczęśliwa, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, Zbetowany, fluffowy fluff, miłość, miłość do porzygu, nieśmiały!Castiel, nieśmiały!Sam, początki związku, spoiler: tożsamość Boga, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona, życie rodzinne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Związek Sama i Castiela zaczyna po cichu, bez fajerwerków i wielkich wyzwań. Naturalnie, ale mimo wszystko — nieśmiało i przynajmniej z kilkoma niezręcznymi momentami.<br/>Ich miłość staje się naturalnym i całkowicie normalnym elementem życia, po co robić z tego wielką aferę?</p><p>Pisane w ramach 30 days OTP Challenge. #TydzieńSupernatural2016 ;)</p><p>Betowały <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia">Acrimonia</a> (1-4) i <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a> (5-8), a potem nikt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Po cichu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> 30 rozdziałów, bo 30 promptów. Obaj bohaterowie na początku są nieśmiali i tacy _awkard_.  
>  Lojalnie uprzedzam, że to fluffowy fluff. (Zdecydowanie nie "30 dni").
> 
> Dla **eu** , bo rozumie mój ból z powodu małej ilości polskich Sastieli. Poza tym zasłużyła ♥

Trzymanie za ręce wkradło się w ich życie po cichu, bez żadnego słowa ze strony któregokolwiek z nich. Właściwie, to nawet bez spojrzenia. Wszystko odbyło się zwyczajne i spokojne. Pewnego dnia, gdy Dean rozmawiał ze świadkiem podejrzanego zaginięcia, a oni czekali na zewnątrz, anioł po prostu się zbliżył i splótł ich place razem.

Było to tak naturalne, że Sam nawet nie myślał, odwzajemniając uścisk. Tak naturalne, że nie spojrzał na niego ani razu, nie posłał mu pytającego spojrzenia. Tak naturalne, że nie pomyślał o odsunięciu się. I tak naturalne, że jego kciuk sam zaczął kreślić kółka na kłykciach Castiela.

Stojąc, pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie mógł zauważyć, jak ten drobny gest wpływa na serce anioła. I jak wiele znaczy. Możliwe, że nie był nawet świadomy tego, co robi to z jego własnymi uczuciami. Prawdopodobnie jego dłoń działała samoistnie i nie miał na nią żadnego wpływu.

Nie zastanowiło go nawet zmarszczone czoło Deana, gdy ten do nich dołączył. Choć, trzeba przyznać, nie odezwał się słowem, przyjmując ten gest za nowy element ich rzeczywistości. Sam natomiast zorientował się dopiero, gdy zajmując miejsce pasażera w Impali, poczuł chłód na dłoni. W końcu Castiel siedział z tyłu i nie miał go już jak trzymać.


	2. Potrzeba kontaktu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2. Cuddling. Betowała Acrimonia. #pomocnyDean

Z przytulaniem było podobnie jak z trzymaniem za ręce. Pojawiło się w ich życiu spokojnie i bez fajerwerków. I znów — inicjatorem kontaktu był Castiel.

Anioł dosuwał się do Sama przy każdej okazji, stając jak najbliżej i coraz częściej się na nim opierając. Choć Winchester chętnie łapał go za ręce i za każdym razem uśmiechał się tak, że mógłby stopić tym największy lodowiec, nigdy sam z siebie nie obejmował Castiela. Ten musiał zawsze pierwszy wyjść z inicjatywą, czasem spragniony kontaktu aż wbijał się w większe ciało. Zawsze wtedy zostawał otoczony silnymi ramionami, zazwyczaj przyciągnięty jeszcze bliżej.

Ale mógł tylko liczyć na to, by to Sam pierwszy go przytulił. Nie wiedział, skąd się brała ta rezerwa (chociaż przecież trudno przypomnieć sobie, by nie trzymali się za ręce, od kiedy pierwszy raz to zrobił). Po prostu tak było i musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że próbował to zmienić.

Tym razem, gdy bracia Winchester rozmawiali w kuchni, stanął przed Samem, trochę z boku, by nic mu nie zasłaniać. I stał tak, biedaczek, pocierając ręką swoje ramię i co jakiś czas patrząc kątem oka na obiekt swoich zainteresowań. Ten, chociaż trochę rozproszony, nie wydawał się zauważać aluzji.

— Idiota — prychnął ewidentnie mający wszystkiego dość Dean, przewracając oczami. Wstał od stołu, nawet nie skończył jeść kanapki!, i podszedł do nich. Bez pardonu złapał za brata, a potem pociągnął go tak, że ten prawie przewrócił anioła. Młodszy Winchester bez oporu, choć z lekkim szokiem, powitał nowe miejsce swojej głowy — na ramieniu Castiela. Pozwolił też, by starszy ułożył jego ręce na piersi przyjaciela, tak, że teraz stali blisko siebie, w ciasnym uścisku. — No, tak lepiej — powiedział zadowolony z efektu łowca, a potem wyszedł z kuchni.

Sam przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, przetwarzając całą sytuację. Po chwili zamknął oczy, jakby załamany własną głupotą i westchnął. Odwrócił Castiela w swoich ramionach i przytulił mocniej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Przepraszam — szepnął. — Myślałem, że przytulasz się do mnie tylko dlatego, ponieważ to ja tego potrzebuję.

— Nie, ja również tego potrzebuję — odpowiedział Castiel, kręcąc głową.

Możliwe, że Dean żałował swojej ingerencji, bo od tej pory trudno było spotkać tych dwóch nieprzyklejonych do siebie.


	3. Zapach piór

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3. Watching TV. Betowała Acrimonia.

Kiedy Sam wszedł do swojej sypialni, zastał tam — tak, jak się zresztą spodziewał — Castiela siedzącego po turecku na łóżku. Nieodzowny prochowiec wisiał na krześle, a buty były równo ułożone przy drzwiach. Poza tym anioł zachował na sobie wszystkie ubrania i starał się niezbyt ingerować w przestrzeń.

— Czekałem na ciebie — powiedział, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Sam podszedł do łóżka i pochylając się, przytulił go do siebie.

— Zaraz wrócę — obiecał, ale czując rękę Castiela na swoim nadgarstku, pociągnął wypowiedź dalej: — Kleję się od swojego potu, krwi i różnych wydzielin potworów. Muszę się umyć, Cas — wyjaśnił i mocno uścisnął anioła. — Zaraz wrócę.

Obiecał ostatni raz, a potem zabrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł do łazienki. Wrócił po dłuższej chwili — krew ghuli tak trudno zmywała się z włosów, zużył całą butelkę szamponu. Czekający na niego anioł nie zmienił swojej pozycji nawet odrobinę, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran startowy Netflixa.

Przewrócił oczami i po odłożeniu rzeczy wsunął się na łóżko, tuż za Casa i objął go ciasno, wdychając lekki zapach piór. Bardzo żałował swojej niezdolności do zobaczenia (a co dopiero dotknięcia) skrzydeł Castiela, chociaż tak naprawdę po prostu bał się zapytać, czy byłoby to możliwe.

Przytulanie anioła i tak było dziwne. Sam czuł się, jakby nie ogarniał ramionami mniejszego ciała mężczyzny w mniej-więcej swoim wieku, ale nieokiełznaną siłę. Łaska Castiela drgała mu pod skórą, zdając się łaskotać serce łowcy, a nos był drażniony specyficznym zapachem piór, których przecież nigdy nawet nie widział.

Było to tak dziwne i surrealistyczne uczucie, pogłębiające się z każdym dniem ich nowej, rodzącej się relacji, którą bał się nazwać słowami, że serce trzepotało mu na samą myśl. Nie zamierzał nigdy zrezygnować z tego wrażenia, ze wszystkich uczuć i emocji, jakie żywił do Castiela, choćby miał o nie stoczyć walkę trudniejszą niż którakolwiek wcześniej. I dlatego, od kiedy tylko anioł wyznał własną potrzebę dotyku, Sam korzystał z każdej okazji, by zapewnić mu kontakt.

— Co oglądamy? — spytał, masując dłoń Castiela jedną ręką, a drugą obejmując go w pasie.

— Chciałem, żebyś ty wybrał.

— Dobrze. — Pocałował go lekko w zgięcie szyi.

Sam zignorował lekkie spięcie jego ramion i sięgnął do pilota, by wybrać nowy serial.

 


	4. Starania anioła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4. On a date. Betowała Acrimonia.

Kiedy Castiel powiedział Deanowi, jaki ma plan, ten roześmiał mu się w twarz.

— Nie rozumiem — zareagował zdezorientowany anioł. — Przecież sam mi mówiłeś, żeby go gdzieś zabrać.

Tydzień temu podłamany Castiel siedział w kuchni, a Dean — znów znad kanapki! — nie wytrzymał i zapytał, o co chodzi. Potem poradził mu, żeby ten Sama gdzieś zabrał i wygarnął mu, co jest na rzeczy. Bo ta ich cała zabawa w kotka i myszkę zaczynała być męczącą dla osób postronnych.

— Ta, ale… A, w sumie. Niech będzie, że nie znam się na randkach. — Dean wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął kluczyki z kieszeni. — Jedna ryska i cię zamorduję — ostrzegł jeszcze, zanim podał je aniołowi. — Tylko dlatego, że mi na was zależy.

— Jasne, tak, dzięki — powiedział ten, odchrząkując i zabrał kluczyki. Widać było, że jest zdenerwowany, ale w zasadzie, mogło to być spowodowane groźbą śmierci, a nie randką. — To ja idę po Sama.

— To idź.

— To idę.

— No idź. — Dean pokręcił głową, co robił dosyć często, od kiedy jego dziwny braciszek i jeszcze dziwniejszy przyjaciel zaczęli się spotykać. A przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że zaczęli, bo chyba nic sobie jeszcze nie ustalili, wnioskując po poziomie zażenowania anioła. — Idź. Nie zje cię przecież, bardziej przejmuj się mną, jeśli dziecince coś się stanie. Powodzenia.

Niemal siłą wypchnął go z kuchni, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi. W końcu w spokoju mógł zjeść kanapkę.

 

***

 

Za drzwiami na Castiela czekał zdezorientowany Sam.

— O co chodzi? — spytał, sięgając do włosów przyjaciela i udając, że poprawia mu niesforny kosmyk. — Po co ci Impala? — dodał, zauważając kluczyki zaciśnięte w dłoni tamtego.

— Czy poszedłbyś ze mną na kolację, Samie Winchesterze?

Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku. W zasadzie jemu również chodził po głowie pomysł wyjścia gdzieś z Castielem, ale sam chyba nie zebrałby się na odwagę. Bo gdzie można zabrać mężczyznę starszego niż samo dzieło stworzenia?

— Ale… W sensie na randkę? — wypalił głupio, od razu przeklinając w duchu swoje ogarnięcie. Bordowy rumieniec na twarzy anioła uznał za wystarczającą odpowiedź. — Z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą na kolację, Castielu.

Wyciągnął do niego rękę, a ten ją chwycił, upuszczając przy tym kluczyki. Usłyszeli tylko odsuwane naprędce krzesło, a potem drzwi otwarły się z hukiem. W progu stanął zdenerwowany Dean, dzierżący w ręku kanapkę.

— O nie. Jak tak się zaczyna, to ja ci mojego samochodu nie daję — stwierdził, patrząc na znajdujące się obecnie na podłodze kluczyki. Potem jego wzrok powędrował wyżej, na ich złączone dłonie. Wyraz twarzy starszego brata złagodniał, a szczęka się rozluźniła. — Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, to bym ci nie odpuścił — powiedział, marszcząc oczy. — Ale Sammy prowadzi. I żadnego seksu w dziecince! — Pogroził im palcem i znów zniknął w kuchni.

A oni stali przez chwilę zszokowani tym, co się stało.

— Wytłumaczysz mi swojego brata? — Castiel zmarszczył brwi, zwracając się do Sama.

— Chciałbym sam go zrozumieć — przyznał ten. — Ale chyba udzielił nam właśnie błogosławieństwa — dodał, podnosząc z ziemi kluczyki.

— To chyba dobrze?

— Tak, to dobrze — zapewnił, znów łapiąc dłoń anioła i kreśląc na niej kółka kciukiem. Nie wiedział, kogo bardziej chciał tym uspokoić: jego czy siebie samego. — To powiesz mi, gdzie mam nas zawieźć?

 

***

 

Droga na miejsce zajęła im ponad godzinę, którą spędzili głównie na rozmowie o niczym i równie przyjemnej ciszy. Jednak żołądek Sama coraz bardziej skręcał się w supeł, gdy jego umysł wbrew jego woli roztrząsał, gdzie się wybierają i po co. Poza tym, przemierzając tak dużą odległość, zaczął też zastanawiać się, czy jest stosownie ubrany. Kto mógł wiedzieć, co wpadło aniołowi do głowy. A ten przecież nie powiedziałby mu, jak się ubrać, samemu nie rozumiejąc społecznych norm.

— Um, skąd znasz tę restaurację? — zapytał, bo to całe gdybanie tylko bardziej go denerwowało.

— Z Internetu — odparł ten, a żołądek Sama zrobił fikołka. Pięknie, teraz wie jeszcze mniej niż wiedział wcześniej. — Ma bardzo dobre oceny na Yelpie.

 _Skąd do cholery Cas zna Yelp?_ — pomyślał, zaciskając palce na kierownicy.

— To chyba tutaj — powiedział Castiel, porównując okolicę do zdjęć w telefonie. 

Sam posłusznie zaparkował.

Restauracja, przed którą stanęli, była… dziwna. To chyba najlepsze określenie. Już od progu powitały ich kobiety w szerokich, zielonych spódnicach i mężczyźni w beżowych spodniach. I tylko w tym. Obsługa od pasa w górę była naga, niezależnie od płci, nie mieli też nic na stopach.

Na domiar złego, w szatni, do której najpierw ich wprowadzono, widniała informacja: Do głównej sali można wejść tylko gołym od pasa w górę. I bez butów.

Spojrzał na Castiela zaskoczony, wyobrażając sobie milion różnych powodów, dla których ten mógł go zabrać akurat tutaj. Przecież nie mogło chodzić o pozbawienie go koszulki… A może? Nie, to byłoby zbyt pokręcone, nawet jak na anioła.

I wtedy go olśniło. Najprawdopodobniej Castiel nie był świadomy nienormalności tego przybytku. Postanowił więc w duchu zabić Deana, jeśli ten miał z tym coś wspólnego, a swojego anioła — zaraz, swojego? — postarać się uszczęśliwić. Chociaż nie zapowiadało się dobrze.

Rozebrał się zatem, z niechęcią chowając broń do szafki i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Które śmierdziało.

To była pierwsza myśl Sama, gdy urocza kelnerka, której ani razu nie spojrzał na piersi, czego sobie mentalnie pogratulował, otworzyła im drzwi.

Salę wypełniał słodko-gorzki zapach atakujący nozdrza z ogromną siłą. Aż stanęły mu łzy w oczach. Ale powstrzymał grymas i powtarzając sobie w myślach: _warto, robisz to dla niego_ , podążył do ustronnego stolika.

Przeznaczonego dla krasnali.

Przynajmniej takie odniósł wrażenie, widząc mebel ledwie odstający od ziemi. Miał zdecydowanie za długie nogi, by usiąść przy nim chociaż na wpół wygodnie. Ale znów powstrzymał się od narzekania i posyłając towarzyszowi ciepły uśmiech, zajął miejsce na pstrokatej poduszce.

A potem dostali karty.

I czara się przelała. Sam może i lubił zdrowe jedzenie, nie miał nic przeciwko kuchni wegańskiej, ale to… To zdecydowana przesada. Połowy tych potraw nie dałoby nawet królikowi, a i tak na wszystkie po prostu żałowałby pieniędzy. Nie było ich na to stać.

Spojrzał na Castiela, przygryzając wargę. Co powinien mu powiedzieć, by się stąd zabrali, a przy tym nie złamało mu to serca? Na pewno się starał…

Westchnął w duchu i pochylił się do ucha partnera.

— Cas? Nie stać nas na to — powiedział.

— Co? — zdezorientowany Castiel odwrócił twarz w jego stronę.

— Nie stać nas. Rób to, co ja, dobrze? — stwierdził i nacisnął jeden z guzików swojego telefonu. Po chwili dostał wiadomość tekstową. Odsunął się od anioła i wyjął beztrosko komórkę, a potem zamarł. — Kochanie — powiedział dosyć głośno. — Charlie rodzi, musimy jechać do szpitala.

— Ale… Co?!

Po prostu pociągnął go już do wyjścia. Po drodze wepchnął uroczej kelnereczce banknot w dłoń i szybko zabrał ich rzeczy, przepraszając za kłopot.

— Siostra rodzi — wyjaśnił zdziwionej obsłudze.

— Ale… — Castiel najwyraźniej dalej nie rozumiał, co się dzieje.

— Spokojnie, kochanie — powiedział, zapinając mu guziki od koszuli. — Obiecuję wynagrodzić ci tę randkę.

Puścił kelnerce oczko i chwilę potem siedzieli już w Impali, jadąc do domu.


	5. Tradycja pierwszych randek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5. Kissing. Betowała [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan).

Przez całą podróż powrotną z restauracji Castiel nie odezwał się słowem, chociaż Sam kilka razy próbował nawiązać rozmowę. Trudno było zdecydować czy anioł jest bardziej zawiedziony, zawstydzony, czy zły.

Winchester zatrzymał więc samochód w lesie niedaleko bunkra i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

— Porozmawiasz ze mną, Cas? — spytał i wyciągnął dłoń, by położyć ją na kolanie anioła.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedział ten, spuszczając wzrok.

— Hej, przecież nie masz za co. To wszystko wina Deana — powiedział Sam, bo przecież kogo innego mógłby to być pomysł? Nie sądził, by Castiel prosił o radę któregoś z aniołów, a Charlie potraktowałaby to na pewno poważnie i skutek byłby zgoła inny.

— Deana? — Anioł spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Dlaczego Deana?

— A… To nie był jego pomysł? — spytał, już o wiele mniej pewny siebie.

— Nie… On tylko…

— Tak?

— Powiedział, żebym cię gdzieś zabrał. Nie sprecyzował — wymamrotał anioł.

— W porządku… Czyli, ta cała restauracja to był twój pomysł? O Boże, Castiel, przepraszam! — wypalił, chwytając rękę anioła w obie dłonie. — Nie chciałem żeby… To znaczy… Tam naprawdę było drogo — przyznał nieporadnie z zakłopotaniem i szczerą nadzieją, że nie zniszczył tego, co jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęło.

— Przepraszam.

— Powiedziałem już, że nie masz za co — westchnął Sam. — Nawet, jeśli nie był to pomysł Deana, mogłem porozmawiać, a nie po prostu cię stamtąd wyciągnąć.

— Nie, nie szkodzi — Anioł przełknął ślinę. — Nie znam się na tym.

— Wiem. Przecież nic się nie stało, prawda? — powiedział, wychodząc. Szybko obszedł samochód dookoła, a potem otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i przykucnął przy nogach Castiela, obejmując znów jego dłonie swoimi. — Przykro mi, że nasza pierwsza randka nie wyszła. Ale to w żadnym wypadku nie jest twoja wina… Tylko tego, kto ci polecił tę restaurację, wiedząc że się nie znasz i nie zorientujesz się, jak dziwne to miejsce. Kto to był?

— Nie! — zdenerwował się Castiel. — Naprawdę, to moja wina, Sam. Wyszukałem ją .

— …W Internecie?

— Tak… Um… Polecili mi ją na facebooku.

Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się w szoku. Wiedział o założeniu przez Castiela konta na tym portalu — to znaczy, będąc dokładnym, założeniu mu go przez Charlie (oczywiście przy użyciu nazwiska Bradbury, _bo dlaczego by nie_ ). Ale nie miał pojęcia, że ten zrobił cokolwiek poza dodaniem jednego znajomego (Charlie, oczywiście).

— Naprawdę? Wow — wykrztusił. — Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem — przyznał całkiem szczerze. — Ogarnianie portali społecznościowych jest na o wiele wyższym poziomie niż filmów na Netflixie, Cas.

Najbardziej błękitne oczy, jakie Sam widział w swoim życiu, spojrzały na niego przelotnie, zanim ten znów spuścił wzrok, przygryzając wargę.

— Kobiety z grupy Weganki Kansas bardzo ją chwaliły..

— Weganki… z Kansas… Och, nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Grupy na facebooku są niebezpieczne, nie pytaj już na nich więcej o takie rzeczy, dobrze? Przede wszystkim: żaden z nas nie jest kobietą.

— Przecież ja nie mam pł…

— Tak, wiem — przerwał mu. — Ale to też znaczy, że nie jesteś kobietą, na dodatek weganką z Kansas. Jesteś aniołem — _moim aniołem_ , chciał dodać, ale się powstrzymał. — Jesteś sobą. A ja jestem mną. I nie musi nam odpowiadać to, co odpowiada innym, no nie?

Anioł pokiwał głową, w końcu unosząc spojrzenie na dłużej i wpatrując się w niego. Sam naprawdę chciałby, by nigdy nie odwracał wzroku. Uwielbiał jego oczy.

— Przepraszam, że nie wyszło, jak chciałeś — powiedział Winchester i wstając, wyciągnął go z samochodu. — Czy pozwolisz, bym zabrał cię na drugą randkę?

— Tak — odparł Castiel szybciej, niż Sam zdążył skończyć pytanie.

— Teraz? — zapytali równocześnie i nie czekając odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie:

— Tak, teraz.

— Tak, zgadzam się.

Sam uśmiechnął się jak głupi, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując.

— W takim razie, to chyba koniec naszej pierwszej randki… Czyli… Czy zakończymy ją tradycyjne, jak kończą się zawsze pierwsze randki Mogę cię pocałować? — spytał, kciukiem gładząc policzek anioła. Tym razem odpowiedziało mu tylko skinienie głową.

Sam schylił się i połączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku, przymykając oczy. Chyba powinien w końcu przestać traktować Castiela jako anioła, a zacząć jako po prostu Castiela.


	6. Szczęście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6. Wearing each other's clothes. Betowała [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan).

Gdy następnego dnia weszli do kuchni, Dean poruszył sugestywnie brwiami i posłał bratu złośliwy uśmieszek. W odpowiedzi Sam jedynie pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i otworzył lodówkę, a Castiel usiadł przy stole, podążając wzrokiem między Winchesterami.

— O co chodzi? — spytał w końcu, nie mogąc samemu dojść do logicznych wniosków.

— Och, ty już dobrze wiesz o co.

— Daj mu spokój, Dean — próbował uciąć żarty brata Sam. Castiel zmarszczył brwi na tę odpowiedź.

— Chodzi o to, co robiliście w nocy — ciągnął starszy Winchester, wyjątkowo sugestywnym tonem.

— O seriale…? — Zdziwił się Castiel.

— Nie, Cas. — Sam usiadł obok niego ze swoim śniadaniem. — Dean sądzi, że uprawialiśmy seks — powiedział wprost, dobrze wiedząc, że ten mógłby nie zrozumieć subtelnych aluzji.

Anioł natychmiast się zarumienił, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w znajomym już szoku.

— Ale dlaczego?

— To wy… Nie… — Castiel nie był jedyną osobą w szoku. — To dlaczego Sammy jest taki szczęśliwy, a ty masz na sobie jego koszulę?

— Jest wygodniejsza — odpowiedział za anioła Sam, dodając: — A ja jestem szczęśliwy, bo po prostu jestem szczęśliwy. Nie potrzebuję do tego seksu.

— Od lat nie byłeś tak odprężony — upierał się Dean.

— Bo od lat nie byłem zakochany, Dean — przyznał, przewracając oczami. Tymczasem twarz Castiela mimowolnie wykrzywiła się w ogromnym uśmiechu, kiedy usłyszał te słowa i sięgnął do dłoni Sama.

— Jesteście obrzydliwie słodcy — jęknął Dean, wgryzając się w kanapkę. — Przynajmniej nie zdeprawowaliście dziecinki.

— Skąd znasz takie trudne słowa?

— Sucz.

— Palant.

Bracia zaczęli sobie wzajemnie dogryzać, a obserwujący to Castiel pochylił głowę, wdychając zapach Sama z jego ubrań. On też od dawna nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy.


	7. Zwykły dzień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7. Shopping. Betowała [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan).

Parkowali właśnie przed supermarketem, gdy na tylnej kanapie Impali pojawił się Castiel.

— Niezłe wyczucie czasu — skomentował Dean, wyciągając kluczyki ze stacyjki.

— Stało się coś ważnego Cas? — spytał Sam, a anioł w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową. — To dobrze.

Sam wychylił się do tyłu i łapiąc go delikatnie za podbródek, pocałował Castiela. Niemal mógł zobaczyć, jak jego brat przewraca oczami.

— Obrzydliwie słodcy, obrzydliwie — usłyszeli marudzenie, przez które usta ich obu wygięły się w szerokich uśmiechach. — Zostawić was samych, gołąbeczki?

— Palant — prychnął Sam, odsuwając się od Castiela. — Przyznaj się w końcu: jesteśmy twoim OTP.

— Oczywiście, połowa fanfiction o was jest moja — odparł Dean, wychodząc z samochodu.

— Nawet bym w to uwierzył… — Sam podążył śladami brata. — Gdybyś tylko umiał pisać.

— Sucz.

— Dołączysz do nas, Cas, czy wolisz poczekać?

— Dołączę. — Anioł pojawił się obok niego i złapał go za rękę.

— Może lepiej nie… — zaczął i wykonał nieokreślony gest w stronę ich złączonych dłoni. — Wiecie, to zapadła dziura w Kansas.

— Nie przesadzaj. Poza tym, nie broniłbyś swojego OTP?

— Zamknij się — prychnął Dean, biorąc wózek sklepowy. — Jestem pewien, że Cas by cię obronił.

— Przed czym? — dopytał wspomniany, przechylając głowę w bok.

— Przed homofobią — odpowiedział Sam.

— Och — stanowiło odpowiedź anioła. — Rozumiem.

— Pamiętaj, że ja mam portfel i cokolwiek dołożysz do koszyka spoza listy, będziesz w podskokach odnosił — ostrzegł jeszcze brata Sam, gdy rozdzielali się po wejściu do sklepu. Dean poszedł w jedną stronę, polować na przecenione mrożonki, a Sam i Castiel poszli na chemię gospodarczą.

 

***

 

Z Deanem spotkali się jakiś czas później przy alejce ze słodyczami. Sam co prawda wolałby, by ich stałym punktem zbiórki było inne miejsce, ale niestety, to ona stanowiła środek sklepu.

— Macie wszystko? — spytał Dean, „parkując” swój wózek obok nich.

— Yhy — potwierdził Sam, równocześnie pochylając się nad wózkiem brata i sprawdzając jego zawartość. Zignorował zirytowane westchnienie. Dosłownie trzy razy zdarzyło mu się tego nie zrobić i za każdym razem żałował. Tym razem jednak nie znalazł żadnych podejrzanych produktów ani nawet zbyt wielu niezdrowych przekąsek. Tylko to, co sam zapisał na liście zakupów. — Nie ukryłeś niczego?

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Sam w tej chwili zostałby zamordowany przez Deana. Jak przy każdych większych zakupach, dlatego i tym postanowił się nie przejmować.

— Nie, suczo, niczego nie ukryłem — warknął Dean, zaciskając pięści na uchwycie wózka. — Poza tym nie jestem czterolatkiem, a ty nie masz nade mną władzy.

— Niby wszystko się zgadza, ale to ja mam portfel — odpowiedział Sam, posyłając bratu swoją najlepszą wredną minę. — To jedziemy do kasy.

— I jak? Atakowały was jakieś krwiożercze homofoby? — spytał zaczepnie Dean, stukając palcami.

— Bardzo śmieszne, Dean — skomentował Castiel, a Sam uśmiechnał się szeroko.

— Tylko trzy razy nazwano nas obrazą bożą i raz degradacją społeczeństwa — odpowiedział młodszy Winchester. — Ale nic prosto w twarz.

— Kilka osób zaczęło się modlić — dodał anioł. I to jest coś, co Sama szczerze dziwi.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Usłyszałem przelotem kilka modlitw o nasze zbawienie i nawrócenie. — Castiel wzrusza ramionami. — Ludzie lubią wtrącać się w cudze życia, prawda?

— Masz rację, Cas, lubią. Zwłaszcza zaglądać im do łóżek. — przytaknął Sam.

— Właśnie — zareagował Dean. — Powiedzieliście już Charlie? Będzie zła, jeśli dowie się od kogoś innego… — zawiesił głos, jednoznacznie sugerując, od kogo miałaby się dowiedzieć.


	8. Tyle pytań!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8. Hanging out with friends. Betowała [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan).

Postanowili powiedzieć Charlie jak najszybciej, bo faktycznie mogłaby się na nich śmiertelnie obrazić, gdyby dowiedziała się od kogoś innego lub przypadkiem. Albo po prostu nie pierwsza.

— Więc… Skąd to nagłe zaproszenie, suczki?

— Nie mogliśmy po prostu zatęsknić? — odparł Sam, zerkając na nią kątem oka. — Byłaś martwa przez dosyć długi czas, a potem postanowiłaś nas olać.

— Po pierwsze: nie przypominaj. Po drugie: nie postanowiłam was olać, a odnowić swoje życie uczuciowe.

Dean pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— No, ale mam rację, czegoś chcecie, prawda?

— Nic złego — zapewnił Sam.

— Więc… — zawiesiła dramatycznie głos. — Czyżby Dean zszedł się z Castielem?

— Nie mogłabyś być dalej od prawdy — zapewnił Dean, gdy już przestał się śmiać.

— No nie wiem czy tak daleko — bąknął nieśmiało Sam, w duchu śmiejąc się z wyobrażonej reakcji kobiety na prawdziwą informację. — Pół pairingu zgadła.

— No, no, masz kogoś, Dean? — Charlie zagwizdała. — Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie!

— Możesz po prostu poczekać aż dojedziemy na miejsce? — westchnął starszy Winchester, zastanawiając się dlaczego dał im się przekupić, by być tutaj razem z nimi. — Poza tym, skąd wiesz, że to o mnie chodzi?

— Castiel by mi powiedział, głupku — Charlie przekręciła oczami. — Jesteśmy BFF, nie wiedziałeś? Założyłam mu konto na facebooku.

— Ta, wiemy coś o tym — odezwał się Sam, przewracając oczami. — Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz.

— A gdzie jedziemy?

— Do kina.

— A po co.

— A na film.

— A na jaki?

— A niespodzianka.

— W porządku… Właściwie, to dlaczego do kina? — zainteresowała się kobieta. — Skoro chcecie mi coś powiedzieć, to kino nie jest chyba najlepszym wyjściem, hm?

— Najpierw ci powiemy — tym razem odpowiedział Dean. — Potem obejrzymy film, a potem pójdziemy porozmawiać przy burgerach. Pasuje?

— Pasuje.

 

***

 

Gdy zatrzymali się przed kinem, Castiel już na nich czekał.

— No nie gadaj! — Charlie była w szoku. — Faktycznie zgadłam, ale _-stiela_ , a nie _de-_?! To kto jest szczęśliwą drugą połówką i jak nazwiemy tę parę?

— Sastiel, oczywiście — podpowiedział Sam z uniesioną brwią i cmoknął anioła na przywitanie.

Charlie musiała przytrzymać się ramienia Deana, by nie upaść z wrażenia.

— Wiesz co, Cas? Myślałam, że jesteśmy B-F-F! — zaśmiała się, ściskając krótko mężczyznę na powitanie. — A tutaj takie nowinki mnie ominęły?

— Jesteś pierwszą, której mówimy — zapewnił Castiel.

— A Dean?

— Nie liczy się. To szczur, wszystko podpatrzy. — Wyszczerzył się Sam.

— Dzięki, suczo.

— Nie ma za co, dupku.

— Jestem praktycznie ojcem chrzestnym tego związku — Dean zignorował brata, zwracając się do Charlie, która uniosła brwi. — Pierworodnego muszą nazwać po mnie.

— Pierworodną po mnie — dodała od razu kobieta, patrząc na nich groźnie. — Mam tyle pytań!

— Chętnie odpowiem… Po filmie — zapewnił anioł, w końcu rozumiejąc, dlaczego właśnie taką kolejność dzisiejszego wieczoru zaplanował Sam.


	9. Z rodziną najlepiej przy placku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9. Family dinner. **Brak bety**. Po prawdzie brak nawet autobety.
> 
> Przeprasza za tak długą przerwę, miałam niestety swoje powody. Jednakże! Ten rozdział jest dłuższy od wszystkich poprzednich razem wziętych. (Skala? Poprzednie miały łącznie 3874 słów... Ten ma 4258 według MS Word).  
> Następny powinien pojawić się jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem, ale nie składam jakiś wiążących obietnic. Postaram się, w każdym razie.
> 
> Specjalne pozdrowienia dla zxully, która jest cudowna i niezastąpiona! Dajesz mi wenę i tchnienie życia w klawiaturę! ♥♥♥

Gdy w niedzielny poranek wyszedł z sypialni, na korytarzu roznosił się zapach naleśników. Bardzo podobny do tego, kiedy… Ale to niemożliwe, prawda? Co Chuck mógłby od nich chcieć? Mimo wszystko pośpieszył do kuchni, chcąc przekonać się na własne oczy, czy to tylko jego umysł spłatał mu figla, czy Deanowi w końcu udało się wysępić od Boga przepis. (I jeśli to był ten przypadek, to Sam miał nadzieję, że naleśniki nie były jedynym wybłaganym dobrem. Chętnie zjadłby znowu tę obłędną zapiekankę z makaronu, kurczaka, sera i szpinaku).

W kuchni faktycznie czekali na niego Chuck z napychającym się naleśnikami Deanem.

— Dzień dobry? — przywitał się, niepewny tego, co się właściwie działo. Dlaczego nawiedził ich tak z samego rana? Cóż, przynajmniej ubrał się w miarę przyzwoicie, a nie w ten swój szlafrok. Sam nie chciałby raczej skazywać na ten widok Charlie. Zasługiwała na przynajmniej trochę pozytywny wizerunek Boga, a po ich wszystkich mniej lub bardziej dokładnych i szczerych opowieściach… Powiedzmy, że zbudowanie takiego nie należało do łatwych zadań. Istnieje pewna granica rzeczy, które można wybaczyć.

— A i owszem, dzień dobry — odpowiedział mu uśmiechnięty Bóg, przerywając nucenie czegoś po nosem. — Dobrze spałeś?

— Um, tak, dziękuję? — Sam spojrzał na brata z bezradnością wypisaną w oczach. — Dean?

— Na mnie nie patrz — odpowiedział jego starszy brat z pełną buzią, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie powiedział mi więcej niż tobie.

— A co, nie wolno mi wpaść bez większego powodu? Stęsknić się za swoimi ulubionymi ludźmi? — powiedział całkiem poważnie Chuck, patrząc na Sama intensywnie.

— Czyli chcesz spędzić z nami trochę czasu?

— Co, już nie możesz wytrzymać z siostrą? — zaśmiał się Dean. — Mnie możesz powiedzieć, wiem coś o tym, jak upierdliwe potrafi być młodsze rodzeństwo.

— Amara jest starsza — poprawił bez zastanowienia Chuck, a Sam pewnie powinien zwalczyć ochotę pokazania Deanowi języka, był w końcu na to o wiele za stary, ale nie miał na to ochoty.

— Uważaj, bo ci krowa nasika, Sammy — zagroził starszy brat. — Więc, co chcesz z nami porobić, Chuckie?

— Nie, nie. — Bóg machnął szpatułką. — Ja tylko na śniadanie. Zresztą, i tak będziecie potem zajęci. Swoją drogą, pozdrówcie Jody ode mnie, okay?

— Skąd wiesz, że jedziemy do Jody? — zapytał automatycznie Dean, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, z kim tak właściwie rozmawia.

— Po prostu jestem wszechwiedzący — odpowiadając, Chuck wzruszył ramionami, jakby było to nic wielkiego. Cały czas patrzył przy tym na Sama. — I powiedzcie jej, że schody nie będą już skrzypieć, a kran w łazience dziewczynek nie cieknął. I niech się nie przejmuje tymi oknami, ubezpieczalnia bez problemu jej to uzna.

— Przepraszam, co? — wypalił Dean po chwili ciszy, mrugając w szoku.

— Mówi ci coś pojęcie absolut, Dean? Wszechwiedza, wszechmoc i takie tam? — zapytał nonszalancko, odwracając się w stronę starszego Winchestera. — A ta sprawa, do której was wzywa, to głównie nieopierzone wampirki. Mózgiem operacji jest facet-syrena i jego dziewczyna, wampirzyca.

— Okey… — powiedział ostrożnie Sam. — Dzięki?

— Uhm, tak, dzięki — powiedział Dean. — Nie chciałoby ci się czasem zadzwonić, jak utknęliśmy przy jakiejś sprawie?

— Nah, świetnie sobie beze mnie radzicie — zapewnił Chuck, a pod nosem mruknął: — Tylko czasem rozpętacie Apokalipsę, ale co to dla was. — Nie na tyle cicho, by Winchesterowie nie usłyszeli. No, ale przecież nie wypadało pokłócić się przy śniadaniu z Bogiem. Chyba. — Jedz, Sammy, bo ci wystygnie.

— Taa… Dzięki — mruknął Dean, a Sam bez słowa nałożył sobie jedzenie na talerz. Okazało się, że Chuck przygotował nie tylko naleśniki, ale znacznie więcej. Część z tego była nawet zdrowa, a wszystko musiało być po prostu przepyszne.

— Wow — wyrwało się Samowi z ust, kiedy spróbował omletu. — To jest niesamowite.

— Dziękuję, nie tylko w tym jestem dobry. — Uśmiechnął się Chuck. Po chwili powiedział: — Na mnie już czas, trzymajcie się ciepło. — I uściskał Deana, a potem zrobił to również Samowi, odbierając mu przy tym dech w piersiach. Możliwe, że trochę krusząc też żebra. — Przekażcie pozdrowienia mojemu synowi, dobrze? — dodał i w końcu puścił Winchestera, a potem zniknął.

— To było… Dziwne? — powiedział Sam, pocierając dłonią swój bok. — Ciebie też tak mocno ścisnął?

— Nie — odpowiedział Dean, uśmiechając się jak głupi do sera. — Jedz, zaraz przyjdzie Charliozaur i ci wszystko zwinie sprzed nosa — ostrzegł brata.

Jakby przywołana rytuałem, na horyzoncie pojawiła się Charlie.

— Hejka, suczki. Macie jakieś dobre wieści z rana? — zapytała, wchodząc do kuchni z Casem siedzącym jej na ogonie. Widząc minę Sama dodała: — Albo nawet złe…? Chociaż te mogą poczekać aż zjemy śniadanie. To pachnie obłędnie, Dean. Coś mi mówi, że przeszedłeś samego siebie.

— Dzień dobry, słoneczka — przywitał się, będący w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze Dean. Kiedy Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ten ukrył twarz za kubkiem kawy. — Nie moja robota.

— Cześć, Charlie — przywitał się z nią Sam, a potem odwrócił do Castiela, który stanął tuż za jego krzesłem i uśmiechnął lekko. – Cas.

— Dzień dobry, Sam, Dean — odpowiedział anioł. — Coś się stało?

— Jedziemy do Jody — odpowiedział szybko Dean. — Ubijemy dwa potwory, a potem spędzimy z nią i dziewczętami weekend. Brzmi całkiem dobrze, nie Charles? Też jesteś zaproszona. Na weekend w sensie.

— Jasna sprawa, służebnico — odpowiedziała radośnie kobieta, siadając obok Deana.

— Poważnie, Charlie, do końca życia będziesz mnie tak nazywać? — prychnął mężczyzna, oferując jej talerz z naleśnikami.

— A ty mnie Charlesem? — odparła prosto Charlie. — To na co polujemy?

— Wampirzyca i jej chłopak, syrena wraz z gangiem wampirzątek — poinformował usłużnie Dean.

— Supcio — odparła Charlie, ale po chwili zamarła z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust. — Skąd wiesz, na co dokładnie polujemy?

— Chuck mi powiedział.

— Bóg dzwonił?

— Nie, wpadł zrobić nam śniadanie. — Wzruszył ramionami Dean, a widelec upadł na talerz z brzękiem.

— Bóg tutaj był? — wykrztusiła Charlie. — Przegapiłam go? Czekaj, Bóg zrobił śniadanie? Jem coś, co zrobił Bóg?

— Um, Charlie? Uspokój się, zaraz zaczniesz się hiperwentylować — zaniepokoił się Sam.

— Jak mam się uspokoić, Sam? To jest… To jest…

— Charlie! — podniósł głos Dean. — To tylko Chuck i zwykłe jedzenie. Serio, gościu chodzi w szlafroku i pisze fantasy, nie ma się czym ekscytować — zapewnił.

— To jest Bóg, Dean — prychnęła Charlie. — Może dla ciebie nikt znaczący, skoro zabiłeś już Śmierć, ale jak dla mnie to całkiem spore wydarzenie, wiesz? Poznać Boga. Chciałabym w sensie.

— Na pewno będziesz miała jeszcze okazję. Wiesz, na weselu gołąbków — dodał z uśmiechem Dean, a Sam oblał się rumieńcem.

— Wtedy nie będzie mi wypadało dać mu w twarz za to, co wam zrobił przez lata. — Przewróciła oczami. — I za całą resztę świata. Cholera, myślicie, że jeden raz wystarczy? A właśnie, jak myślisz, będziesz drużbą Sama czy Casa, a może obu? Zostawisz mi jednego?

— Kurde, nie wiem, oni nie mają nikogo odpowiedniego poza nami, ale może Claire będzie…

— Na litość wszystkiego! — przerwał im Sam, tym razem zanim naprawdę się rozgadali. Te wszystkie wspólne LARPy zdecydowanie ich do siebie zbliżyły, ale coraz częściej zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to na pewno coś dobrego. Zwłaszcza widząc, jak bardzo zdezorientowany był w tej chwili Castiel. — Jakie wesele? Jaki drużba? Opanujcie się!

— Ale Sam! — jęknęła Charlie.

— Nie, poważnie. Jeśli chcecie być kiedykolwiek chociaż zaproszeni na nasze bardzo teoretyczne i czysto hipotetyczne wesele, nie wspominając o szansie na bycie świadkami, to radzę wam się w tej chwili zamknąć. — Niemal zawarczał, kiedy skończył mówić.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała Charlie, spuszczając wzrok. — Po prostu się podekscytowałam. Jesteście słodcy i tyle.

— Drażliwiec — prychnął Dean.

— Mój… mój Ojciec tutaj był? — odezwał się do tej pory milczący Castiel. — Czego chciał?

— W zasadzie niczego. — Sam wzruszył ramionami. — Stwierdził, że chciał nam zrobić śniadanie, bo się za nami stęsknił, powiedział na co będziemy polować u Jody, kazał cię pozdrowić i zniknął — streścił poranek Castielowi.

— Jak to: niczego? — zaśmiał się Dean. — Przecież to była typowa rozmowa ojca z potencjalnym zięciem. Skrzywdź moje dziecko, a ja skrzywdzę ciebie i tego typu pierdoły.

— Naprawdę? — Castiel przechylił głowę na bok, a Sam wpatrywał się w brata w szoku.

— Serio? Skąd to… Ale jak?

— Tak, naprawdę, Cas, tata cię kocha. — Dean przewrócił oczami. — A ty, Sammy? Poważnie się nie zorientowałeś?

— Nie, ale… Naprawdę?

— Czy ty znasz Chucka od wczoraj? — westchnął Dean, a Charlie zachichotała obok niego. Z Winchesterami nie można było się zbyt długo nudzić. — Gościu nie lubi chwalić się mocą… Ok, może lubi. Ale nie lubi o niej mówić, a co najmniej dwa razy wspomniał, że wie i może wszystko. Poza tym, chyba dobrze mi się wydawało, że prawie cię połamał, przytulając? — Sam kiwnął głową. — I właśnie w tym momencie wspomniał o pozdrowieniu Castiela. Naprawdę uważasz to za przypadek?

— Czyli… Bóg dał mi dzisiaj do zrozumienia… — zaczął Sam, przełykając ślinę i blednąc okropnie.

— Uroki Boga jako potencjalnego teścia — skomentowała Charlie. — Ale nie masz się czym martwić. Wystarczy, że nigdy nie skrzywdzisz Castiela. Chyba nie masz zamiaru tego zrobić, co? Przemyśl odpowiedź, bo wiesz, ja też lubię pierzastego i wydaje mi się, że Dean powiedziałby to samo.

— Ja się nie mieszam. — Dean uniósł ręce w górę w geście poddania. — Ja chcę tylko ich pierworodnego.

 

———

 

Temat wesela powrócił jeszcze w drodze do Jody, Charlie nie odpuszczała lekko, zaczynając również tysiąc innych rozmów na przeróżne tematy, ale wciąż i wciąż schodząc ponownie na plotki o ich związku. W pewnym momencie Sam czuł się tak niekomfortowo, że rozważał poproszenie Casa, by przeniósł ich do Sioux Falls za pomocą swoich mocy. W porę przypomniał sobie jednak o konieczności nienadwyrężania ich przez jakiś czas.

Ale Sam i tak był dumny z anioła, że ten zachowywał się aż tak cierpliwie. Samemu zdarzyło mu się kilka razy warknąć na Charlie, by przestała. Chociaż nawet trochę rozumiał, dlaczego potrzebowała takiego rozproszenia. Ich życie nie należało do łatwych, a znowu ją w nie wciągali i perspektywa szczęśliwego zakończenia dla niego dawała jej nadzieję na własne. Jak mógłby ją o to winić?

Mimo wszystko, podjazd Jody powitał z ulgą i ogromnym uśmiechem. Po sześciu godzinach jazdy w takim towarzystwie można było zwariować.

— W końcu — mruknął, wychodząc z samochodu i prostując kości.

— Jody! — wykrzyczał Dean, gdy kobieta pojawiła się w progu domu, od razu bardzo szeroko się uśmiechając.

— Dean! Sam! I Castiel, hm? Więc ty musisz być Charlie?

— Tak, to ja — odpowiedziała kobieta, wyszczerzając zęby. — Miło w końcu panią poznać.

— Panią? Błagam, jestem Jody — upomniała szeryf, przyciągając Charlie do uścisku. — Dużo o tobie słyszałam.

— Same kłamstwa.

— Nie wydaje mi się — zaśmiała się Jody. — Jestem pewna, że naprawdę kilka razy uratowałaś im te tyłki.

— Możliwe, ale nie więcej niż ty.

— Hej, Charlie! — krzyknęła, wychodząc z domu Claire. — W końcu będziemy miały babską większość!

— No wiesz co, myślałem, że nas kochasz? — Dean udał oburzenie, ściskając dziewczynę.

— Skąd ci się wziął ten szalony pomysł? — zaśmiała się Claire, przesuwając się do Sama i przytulając do niego, pozwalając się nawet unieść w powietrze. Nad jego ramieniem zobaczyła trochę schowanego Castiela, który pomachał jej niezręcznie. — Cześć, Cas!

— Um, cześć? Mógłbym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać? — zapytał cicho anioł, zdecydowanie zakłopotany.

— Jasne — odparła dziewczyna, rozjaśniając się, a potem przytulając jego.

— Jak skończycie, to zawołaj mnie, dobrze? — wtrąciła się Jody. — Też chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Cas. Chodźcie, chłopcy. Alex czeka w środku.

Kiedy Jody zgarnęła Winchesterów, a Dean przy okazji pociągnął za sobą Charlie, Castiel i Claire zostali sami na podjeździe. Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Więc… — zaczęła Claire, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco. — Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

— T-tak — wydukał. — Więc…

— Chodzi o ciebie i Sama? — zgadła dziewczyna.

— Skąd… Skąd wiesz?

— Dean się wygadał. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — A resztę łatwo było wydedukować.

— Um, tak, więc… Chciałem wiedzieć…

— Czy mam coś przeciwko, że uprawiasz seks w ciele mojego ojca? — podpowiedziała Claire, dalej uśmiechając się niewinnie. Jednak, kiedy Castiel spłonął ceglanym rumieńcem, zdusiła śmiech i zmusiła się do spoważnienia.

— Claire! Jak… Ale…

— Naprawdę łatwo domyślić się, o co chodzi — wyjaśniła prosto.

— Ale mnie nie chodziło o… — Odchrząknął, bawiąc się końcem krawata. — …Stosunek seksualny, tylko… tak ogólnie. I nie o Sama. Tylko… o wszystko. O ciebie. Zapytać. Jak… jak życie, uczelnia… takie… sprawy…

— Och — westchnęła, udając zakłopotanie. — Dobrze, całkiem nieźle. Miło, że pytasz, ale… Ja chciałabym jednak porozmawiać o tobie i Samie. Wiesz, o mnie możemy pogadać przy stole, nie mam nic takiego prywatnego, a to… No wiesz.

— T-tak, chy-chyba wiem — mruknął, nie patrząc na nią.

— No więc, jak myślisz, co ja mogę o tym sądzić? Hm? — powiedziała, a Castiel zamarł i w końcu na nią spojrzał, wstrzymując oddech. — Musisz zrozumieć, jak to dla mnie wygląda. Nosisz mojego ojca jak tani garnitur i chcesz w nim uprawiać seks? — Wykrzywiła twarz. — Na dodatek z drugim facetem?

Castiel wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wyglądając trochę jak kopnięty szczeniaczek.

— Zdajesz sobie przecież sprawę, że mój ojciec był bardzo wierzący. I tak, wiem. Boga nie obchodzi z kim sypiasz. Ale tata nie był Bogiem, tylko praktykującym i głęboko wierzącym katolikiem. Jak sądzisz, jakie było jego zdanie na temat związków męsko-męskich? Na dodatek fizycznych?

W trakcie tej wypowiedzi, głowa anioła opadła w dół, a ten patrzył na ziemię, którą kopał nogą.

— No co, nie odpowiesz mi?

Pociągając nosem, Castiel zacisnął pięści i zęby, próbując zebrać się w garść na tyle, by spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy i z godnością przyjąć wyrok. Wtedy Claire wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić:

— To ja ci powiem. Mój tata był bardzo tolerancyjnym człowiekiem i uważał, że nie należy wtrącać się w to, kogo kochają inni, bo każda miłość jest piękna. — Odetchnęła, przygryzając wargę. — Byłam mała, ale i tak powiedział mi, że miłość to miłość i tak długo, jak będę w życiu szczęśliwa, tak długo on będzie szczęśliwy. I wiesz co?

Castiel pokręcił głową, wciąż nie unosząc głowy.

— Cas… Spójrz na mnie — poprosiła Claire, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Castiel uniósł głowę i przechylił ją, patrząc na nią uważnie. W błękitnych oczach szkliły się łzy, ale mężczyzna próbował być silnym. — Tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy, ja też jestem szczęśliwa. Nie przeszkadza mi twój związek z Samem, nic mi nie przeszkadza. — Mężczyzna nie pozwolił sobie jeszcze na rozluźnienie, ale wyraźnie odetchnął. I wtedy dziewczyna wypaliła: — Nawet seks.

— Claire!!! — Castiel aż się zapowietrzył, a jego twarz zaczęła przypominać próbnik czerwonej farby na ścianę.

— Tylko się zabezpieczajcie, wiesz, bezpieczny seks to podstawa, dziecka może nie spłodzicie, ale weneryczne to nie jest takie hop siup — dodała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Ja… my… nie… ale Claire! — dukał Castiel.

— Spokojnie, hej, nie ma powodu do wstydu. To tylko czynność. — Przewróciła oczami. — Naprawdę, nie przeszkadza mi to. Idź i żyj swoim życiem, tylko pamiętaj o prezerwatywach i o tym, że jakby co, to ty mnie odprowadzasz z Jody do ołtarza.

— Na pewno?

— Tak, Cas, na pewno… Zresztą, już dawno przestałam widzieć w tobie swojego ojca. — Przewróciła oczami. — Jesteś bardziej jak jego brat bliźniak, wiesz? Wyglądasz tak samo, ale nie jesteś taki sam. Inaczej chodzisz, inaczej się uśmiechasz, a nawet inaczej pachniesz. Jak bliźniak, nie klon.

— To… dobrze, chyba.

— Bardzo dobrze — zapewniła. — Jakbym miała cię komuś przedstawić, wiesz, nie uciekając z rządowej placówki, to powiedziałabym, że jesteś moim wujkiem. Wujek Castiel, podoba ci się?

— Tak — odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem Cas, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Tym razem ze wzruszenia i ogromnej ulgi, a nie strachu i bólu serca. — Jeśli tobie się podoba, to tak, bardzo. Ale nie mów już o… wiesz.

— Seksie? — zaproponowała, poruszając brwiami. — Nie ma sprawy. To o ciele mojego ojca musiałam poćwiczyć przed lustrem, na początku nie przechodziło mi przez gardło.

— Tak, to było… bardzo niezręczne — zakończył koślawo. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Claire przytuliła się do niego mocno.

— Więc… Wujku Castielu, czy to wszystko? — spytała, odsuwając się od niego. Pokiwał głową. — Jody! Skończyliśmy, możesz go teraz przemaglować! — krzyknęła w stronę domu. Po chwili z drzwi wyszła pani szeryf.

— Cudownie. Powiedz mi, Cas, jakie są twoje intencje odnośnie… — zaczęła mówić, obejmując jego ramiona i prowadząc w dół podjazdu. Castiel zdążył tylko spojrzeć z nadzieją na ratunek na Claire, ale ta roześmiała się i wróciła szybko do domu, by więcej nie marznąc.

 

———

 

Kiedy weszli do domu, przywitał ich zapach pieczonego mięsa i całej tony innego dobrego jedzenia. Jak widać Jody słusznie uznała, że by wykarmić dwóch Winchesterów, trzeba pomyśleć ilość jedzenia wystarczającą dla małej armii.

Charlie plotkowała przy stole z Alex i Claire, a Dean stał przy ekspresie i patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem i nadzieją, ale kiedy usłyszał otwierane drzwi, spojrzał na próg. I wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc minę Castiela.

— Co, nieciekawe doświadczenie? — zachichotał. — Widzisz, Sam przeżył to rano, ale z Bogiem.

— U… Bóg mnie ubiegł? — powiedziała zawiedziona Jody. — Cholera, mogłam mu więcej nagadać. Jak się Sam trzyma?

— Z tego co wiem, nie został jeszcze impotentem. — Dean wzruszył ramionami, a oczy Castiela rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Dean! — krzyknął Sam, wychodząc z łazienki. — Nie można cię zostawić nawet na minutę, żebyś nie zaczął wtrącać się w moje życie seksualne?

— Przecież się nie wtrącam — prychnął Dean. — Nie ma co się w trącać, skoro ono nie istnieje.

— Zamknij się, grzybie — warknął Sam.

— Sam się zamknij, trepie — odwarknął Dean.

— Obaj spokój! — Jody też postanowiła sobie powarczeć. — Zachowujecie się gorzej niż dzieci. Siadaj do stołu, Sam. A wy idźcie umyć ręce. Tak, Cas, anioły też.

— Cześć, Romeo — zachichotała Alex, kiedy mijała Castiela w drzwiach łazienki.

— Czy to robi ze mnie Julię? — zaniepokoił się Sam.

— Dlaczego? — Zmarszczyła brwi Charlie. — Możesz być przecież drugim Romeem.

— Och, nie, Sam zdecydowanie jest Julią — stwierdziła Alex.

— Popieram. — Pokiwała głową Claire.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Zaczęłabym od włosów… — powiedziała poważnym tonem Claire. — Ale skupmy się lepiej na tym, że po prostu nie możesz być Romeem.

— Powtórzę: dlaczego?

— Bo to Castiel musi nim być — oparła Alex. — Romeo miał w końcu chody u ojca Laurenty’ego.

— To nie ma sensu.

— Oczywiście, że ma! — oburzyła się Claire. — Ojciec Laurenty był sługą bożym, a Castiel… No cóż, jest synem bożym. To kompletnie ma sens.

— Ale Castiel zmartwychwstał więcej razy, więc pasuje do Julii i jej trucizny bardziej niż ja! — Sam wydawał się być zdesperowany.

— Ale to ty masz balkon w pokoju — stwierdził Dean tonem kończącym wszelkie dyskusje. — Poza tym, zawsze mówiłem, że mam siostrę, a nie brata, Samanto.

— To jest wykusz, deklu.

— Hm… Wyglądasz mi na Julię —  stwierdziła zamyślona Charlie. — Totalnie jesteś Julią. I to ja jestem waszą siostrą, Dean.

— Ale… — bąknął Sam. (— Oczywiście, Charlesie. — Dziękuję, służebnico).

— Masz coś przeciwko byciu kobietą? — zapytała przebiegle Jody, kładąc półmiski z mięsem na stole.

— Nie, ale…

— Żadnego „ale”, smacznego i jedzcie, zanim wam wystygnie — stwierdziła kobieta, a Castiel, który w czasie tej całej dyskusji wpatrywał się w ciszy w stół, z ulgą chwycił za ziemniaki. — No, już. Spędziłam kilka ładnych godzin nad garnkami. I niech któreś spróbuje powiedzieć, że mu nie smakuje.

Jedzenie zaczęło znikać w zastraszającym tempie, zwłaszcza to trafiające na talerze Winchesterów, ale Charlie ustępowała im jedynie o jeden kawałek mięsa. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby ta trójka spożywała zarówno swój pierwszy jak i ostatni posiłek w życiu i Jody po raz kolejny postanowiła zapraszać ich do siebie częściej.

— Gdybym mieszkał bliżej — zaczął Dean z pełną buzią, za co Sam zgromił go spojrzeniem. — Wpadałbym na obiad o wiele częściej. To jest obłędne.

— W takim razie dobrze, że mieszkasz ponad trzysta mil od nas — stwierdziła Claire. — Inaczej my byśmy głodowały.

— A ty byłbyś tłusty jak wieprz — dodała Alex.

— Ja nie tyję, maleńka. Mam to w genach — powiedział Dean,  mlaszcząc głośno i przewracając oczami. — Poza tym, to twoja druga dokładka ziemniaków, Claire, widziałem. I twoja trzecia, Alex.

— No właśnie — wtrąciła się do rozmowy Alex. — Normalnie byłabym już na piątej, ale wam jak widać potrzeba tego bardziej.

Jody przewróciła oczami, w milczeniu odbierając groszek z rąk Sama.

— Tak swoją drogą… — zaczęła Claire. — Wiemy już, że Bóg zajął się uświadomieniem Sama, co się z nim stanie, jeśli skrzywdzi Casa, prawda? — Dean wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc „powiedzmy”. — I, że Jody zajęła się uświadomieniem Casa. A wy? Dean, Charlie?

— Co my? — zainteresowała się Charlie.

— Po czyjej stronie staniecie, jeśli któryś zdradzi tego drugiego?

— Claire! — zagrzmieli Jody, Sam i Alex.

— No co! Na pewno mają ulubieńców.

— Nie mamy! Ja nie mam — od razu zapewniła Charlie. — Obu kocham tak samo mocno.

— Ja też nie mam — poparł Dean. — A w takim wypadku stanąłbym po stronie zdradzonego. Ale to się nie zdarzy.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Mówimy o aniele pańskim — zaczął Dean. — Oraz o _moim_ bracie — dokończył z dumą, a Sam tak trochę urósł w sobie. Może i był dorosłym mężczyzną, ale lubił być nazywanym dobrym chłopcem. — Za dobrze go wychowałem.

— No dobra. — Claire przewróciła oczami. — Ale naprawdę nie zamierzasz dać Castielowi ostrzeżenia? Choćby dlatego, że wychowałeś Sama i tak bardzo go kochasz? No i wiesz, tak dalej?

— Tak, jak mówiłem, ja się nie mieszam, ja chcę tylko ich pierworodnego — odparł Dean bardzo spokojnie, wycierając usta w serwetkę. — Jednakże…

Sam i Castiel spojrzeli na niego zaniepokojeni. Zwłaszcza Sam, który słyszał już, jak Dean grozi ludziom. Poza tym, tak poważny ton głosu u starszego Winchestera nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że w tę relację zaangażowany jest mój młodszy ukochany braciszek, którego wychowałem — kontynuował Dean, a Castiel zadrżał. — Oraz mój własny anioł, którego również tak jakby wychowałem — dokończył cicho mężczyzna, patrząc w stół, a potem uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wszystkich groźnie. Sam przełknął z trudem ślinę. — To wychodzi na to, że jeśli coś pójdzie źle, i tak najbardziej ucierpię ja. Dlatego nie mogę zostawić tego bez komentarza.

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na niego poważnie, wyczekując dalszych słów. Jedzenie czekało zapomniane na talerzach. To było o wiele ciekawsze. Claire z Alex żałowały, że nie miały popcornu, ale w sumie, i tak nie miałyby gdzie go zmieścić.

— Najpierw jednak… Charlie, czyń honory.

Dziewczyna pokiwała szybko głową i sięgnęła do swojej torby, wyciągając z niej jakąś sporą kopertę. Wychyliła się przez stół, ale nie była w stanie dosięgnąć Castiela, więc zamiast tego podała wszystko Samowi.

— Nie podglądaj! — upomniała go, a ten przewrócił oczami i grzecznie podał kopertę Castielowi. — No, otwórz!

Wszyscy z zapartym tchem obserwowali, jak anioł wyjmuje z białej koperty paszport, dowód tożsamości stanu Kansas i jakieś kartki.

— Dowód osobisty, paszport i ubezpieczenie — zaoferowała Charlie. — Najpierw planowałam zrobić z ciebie Winchestera, ale biorąc pod uwagę nowe okoliczności, postanowiłam to zmienić. Wiesz, naprawdę planujemy być z Deanem waszymi świadkami, więc zrobiłam z ciebie Novaka.

Ręce anioła drżały, gdy patrzył na dokumenty. Spojrzał pytająco na Claire, a ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokiwała głową.

— Widzisz? Wujek Castiel, mówiłam ci.

— Tak, dokładnie. Oficjalnie jesteś Castielem Novakiem — potwierdziła Charlie. — Możesz brać śluby, korzystać z zasiłków i płacić podatki, ale tego ostatniego nie polecam. Co roku mogę oszukiwać system, że już to zrobiłeś, nie ma sprawy, robię to dla siebie i tych tutaj. — Wskazała głową braci Winchester. — Swoją drogą, Sam, was już dawno z rejestrów jakichś pousuwałam. Więc ten ślub naprawdę możecie wziąć legalnie i…

— Charlie! — upomniał ją Sam. Co oni się wszyscy uparli na ten ślub? Dopiero co byli na pierwszej i drugiej randce!

— No dobra, dobra — westchnęła kobieta. — W każdym razie, teraz kolej na Deana.

— Um, tak, nie planowałem tego, ale… — zaczął mężczyzna, a atmosfera znowu się zagęściła. Claire aż złapała dłoń Alex pod stołem. Może dobrze, że Winchesterowie mieszkali daleko? Jeszcze nadopiekuńczość Deana przeniosłaby się też na nie… — Cas — powiedział twardo i pojrzał aniołowi prosto w oczy. — Ten papier oznacza, że możemy cię legalnie pochować i płakać nad twoim grobem. Sammy... — Przeniósł spojrzenie na brata, — Twój wyczyszczony rejestr oznacza dokładnie to samo. Nie obchodzi mnie, który to popsuje. Zabiję obu.

Jego groźba nie była może zawoalowana, rozbudowana czy specjalnie brutalna, ale wszyscy zebrani przy stole mieli dreszcze na plecach i gęsią skórkę na rękach. Castiel nie ukrywał drżenia przerażenia, a Sam zbladł bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— A ja upewnię się, że to nie nabrudzi w jego papierach — dodała usłużnie Charlie.

— Macie przesrane… — wyszeptała Claire zduszonym głosem. Jody nie była nawet w stanie zebrać się na upomnienie jej co do języka.

— To… — zaczął Dean spokojnie, kręcąc widelcem nad talerzem, a potem nabijając na niego pieczonego kartofelka. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Jody.— Będzie potem jakiś placek, prawda?

Kobieta przełknęła ślinę i pokiwała głową.

— Jabłkowy i wiśniowy — powiedziała, próbując przełknąć ślinę w nagle bardzo suchych ustach.

— Super — zapewnił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się promiennie. Wszyscy wrócili do jedzenia, tym razem w ciszy, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ktokolwiek mógł lekceważyć Deana Winchestera.

Po chwili ciszę przerwał dzwonek telefonu.

— Wszyscy mieli wyciszyć telefony, Dean — upomniała go Jody. — A wszyscy oznaczają też ciebie, nie ma wyjątków w tym domu.

— Przecież wyciszyłem! — zarzekł się Dean, klepiąc po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu telefonu. — Aha, wszystko jasne. Bóg dzwoni. Jego tak jakby nie obejmuje wyciszenie… Czy wyłączenie telefonu.

Jody zamarła z otwartymi ustami, a Sam przewrócił oczami.

— No hej — przywitał się, odbierając.

— Mamy problem, Dean… — zabrzmiał głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Telefon miał ustawioną taką głośność, że wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stole rozumieli słowa.

— Jaki, Chuck? — zapytał spokojnie Dean, próbując nabić groszek na widelec.

— To moje groźby miały być najbardziej przerażające!

— Nie moja wina, że to _ja_ ich kocham bardziej — odparł Dean, poddając się i ugniatając groszek razem z ziemniakami, a potem pochłaniając je zachłannie.

— Powiedz mu, żeby wpadł na obiad — powiedziała bezmyślnie Charlie, a Jody zbladła.

— Nie kochasz ich bardziej niż ja — zaprzeczył Chuck.

— Oczywiście, że kocham — spierał się Dean z pełną buzią.

— Czy między Bogiem a Deanem... — szepnęła teatralnie Claire. — Coś jest?

— Claire! — szepnęli Jody i Sam, wytrzeszczając oczy.

— Oszalałaś? — oburzyła się Alex.

— Dean z Bogiem? Hm… interesujące — westchnęła Charlie.

— Nie, nie, my jesteśmy tylko najlepszymi kumplami, nie Chuck-ie? — zaprzeczył spokojnie Dean. —  Poza tym, Bogu kręci z Roweną.

— Wcale nie kręcę! — odpowiedział Chuck… pojawiając się przy stole, na krześle między Jody a Castielem. Kobieta podskoczyła, a Charlie wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. Chociaż chyba bardziej z podekscytowania niż strachu. — Um… Mogę?

— Kręcisz — westchnął Dean i podał mu tłuczone ziemniaczki. — Śmiało, Jody nie ma na pewno nic przeciwko jeszcze jednej osobie.

Kredowobiała kobieta pokiwała głową.

— Nie kręcę, Dean, rozmawialiśmy już o tym

— Kręcisz — zapierał się Dean.

— Dean, ostrzegam cię — warknął Bóg.

— Chuck — powiedział spokojnie Dean, odkładając widelec i składając dłonie w piramidkę. Spojrzał Bogu prosto w oczy. — Jestem najlepszym przyjacielem jedynego z twoich synów, który się jeszcze do ciebie odzywa. Nie zabijesz mnie. — Wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stole zamarli. Jody z przerażeniem zauważyła, że Bóg zadrżał. — Nie wspominając o tym, że twoja siostra ma do mnie słabość. No jakby na to nie patrzeć, to mam immunitet.

— Mogę... — Bóg się zawahał, myśląc intensywnie. — Bardzo utrudnić ci życie.

— Mam Amarę w ulubionych kontaktach — skontrował Dean. — I chody u Śmierci, od kiedy udało mi się go zabić, a potem wskrzesić.

— Jesteś nieznośny — skomentował Chuck.  — A co do tego ślubu…

Głowa Sama upadła w jego talerz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	10. Wodę w wódkę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10. Singing. **Brak bety.**

Polowanie skończyło się wyjątkowo szybko i pomyślnie, a wszystko dzięki naturalnemu urokowi Charlie, która bez problemu uwiodła jedną z wampirzątek, wyciągając z niej tożsamość szefowej.

Zgodnie z umową, tuż po skończonej pracy zapakowali się do Baby i ruszyli prosto do Jody. Nie przejmowali się nawet umyciem, a Dean nie chciał słyszeć o spędzeniu nocy w motelu. Planował jechać bez przerwy na odpoczynek i dotrzeć na miejsce jeszcze przed świtem.

— Pst, patrz — szepnął Dean, kiwając głową w kierunku tylnej kanapy, na której spali zmęczeni Sam z Castielem.

— Ooo, uroczy! — westchnęła Charlie, wyginając się do tyłu, by popatrzeć. Sam leżał rozłożony jak tylko był w stanie z tymi swoimi długimi nogami, Castiel z kolei wydawał się próbować zająć jak najmniej miejsca, zwinięty niemalże na łowcy, z głową schowaną pod jego brodą. — Śpią? Castiel musi spać, chociaż odzyskał łaskę?

— Tak, śpią — potwierdził Dean. — I nie, ale lubi walnąć w kimono, kiedy nie musi nic robić. Chociaż ostatnio rzadziej sobie tak spokojnie zasypia...

— Ta, ty wiesz najlepiej — powiedziała Charlie, krzywiąc się trochę, gdy prostowała się na siedzeniu.

— Co masz na myśli? — Dean zerknął na nią szybko, unosząc brew w górę.

— Tylko to, że byliście ze sobą blisko — odparła prosto. — Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci ich związek?

— Blisko? — Dean zmarszczył czoło. — O Boże, ty sądzisz, że my…!

— Nie, nie, nie! — szybko zaprzeczyła Charlie. — Oczywiście, że nie.

— To dobrze, bo my nie... — Przełknął ślinę Dean, rumieniąc się wściekle. — Naprawdę. Nigdy.

— Wierzę ci — zapewniła Charlie, wyciągając do niego paczkę delicji i potrząsając nią, a on chętnie jedną przygarnął. Albo trzy. Ewentualnie sześć. — Gdybyście uprawiali seks, nie byłoby między wami tego całego napięcia.

— Jakiego napięcia?

— Seksualnego oczywiście.

— No cóż… Dziwisz się? Jak może nie być napięcia seksualnego z takim ciachem, jak ja? — zażartował Dean, puszczając jej buziaczka. Rumieniec powolutku schodził z jego twarzy.

— Możesz być przez chwilę poważny? Wiem, wiem! — Charlie uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. — Nie lubisz gadki o uczuciach. Ale jestem twoim przyjacielem, tak, siostrą powiedziałeś i martwię się o ciebie.  Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, czy nie jesteś zazdrosny?

— O którego?

— Dean… — westchnęła zrezygnowana Charlie. — Proszę cię.

— Ale ja jestem poważny. Dean przewrócił oczami, ściszając muzykę niemal do zera. — Obaj są dla mnie tak samo ważni i tak samo niemal aseksualni. Nie chciałbym się przespać z żadnym z nich — zapewnił szczerze. — I jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, naprawdę.

— Skoro tak mówisz…

— Poważnie, Charles, nie martw się o mnie. To tylko mój naturalny czar, skarbie, działa na każdego. Ale to mistrz decyduje, kiedy przekuć zainteresowanie w czyn. — Korzystając z wyjątkowo pustej i prostej drogi, puścił jej oczko. Charlie roześmiała się szczerze.

— Jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej — wykrztusiła przez łzy śmiechu. — To jasne, wierz sobie w co chcesz.

— No wiesz co? Mówię samą prawdę i tylko prawdę! — Udał oburzenie Dean. — Przecież ja mam napięcie seksualne nawet z Sammym!

— Jasne, jasne…

— Sama powinnaś wiedzieć najlepiej — prychnął. — Przecież czytasz Wincesty.

— Nie czytam! — natychmiast zaprzeczyła kobieta.

— Czytasz — upierał się spokojnie Dean. — Widziałem twoją historię przeglądania.

— Nie, nie, nie. — Charlie machnęła ręką. — Ja nie czytam. Ja piszę!

— Co za różnica. — Dean przewrócił oczami.

— Znacząca! — Kobieta aż się zapowietrzyła. — Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś sam pisał.

— Nieprawda — westchnął, włączając wycieraczki, bo zaczęło padać. — Poza tym, piszę. Więc wiem, co mówię.

— Prawda… Czekaj, co? — Do Charlie dotarł sens słów Deana i musiała aż zamilknąć na chwilę i policzyć palce u rąk, by upewnić się, czy nie śni. — Serio? Piszesz? — Łowca pokiwał głową. — Fanfiction. Do Supernatural. — Winchester wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy „ehe”, „aha” i „yhy”, ale na pewno potwierdzający jej słowa. — Ty, Dean Winchester, piszesz fanfiction do Supernatural?

— Tak, Charlie — niemal warknął, już nieco zirytowany. Ile można było drążyć jeden temat? — Ja, Dean Winchester, piszę fanfiction do Supernatural. I jeszcze do kilku innych fandomów — dodał po chwili, gdy Charlie grzebała w schowku.

W końcu kobieta znalazła, czego szukała, wydała z siebie dźwięk triumfy, a on poczuł coś mokrego na policzku.

— Woda święcona? — upewnił się, a ona pokiwała głową. — Słusznie, sam bym tak zrobił na twoim miejscu. Ale nie jestem opętany.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, więc znów podkręcił radio, nucąc pod nosem Eye of the tiger.

— Więc… — zaczęła po przemyśleniu wszystkiego Charlie. — Co piszesz? Wincesty?

— No co ty! — zaśmiał się na jej złośliwą sugestię. — Oczywiście, że Sastiele.

— ...O Boże — szepnęła, gdy minął jej pierwszy szok Charlie. — Nie kłamałeś z tą połową fików

— Nie no, trochę wyolbrzymiłem. — Machnął ręką. — Trudno byłoby osiągnąć połowę.

— Chcę twój nick! — zadecydowała Charlie, a Dean zarumienił się wściekle. — Daj po dobroci, bo inaczej sama sprawdzę!

— Nie powiem — zarzekł się, ale kobieta już otwierała przeglądarkę w telefonie. — Po co ci to w ogóle?

— Nie musisz — stwierdziła Charlie, pisząc szybko. Po chwili zakrzyknęła zwycięsko, ale cicho, by nie obudzić pasażerów z tyłu i powiedziała: — BigBrotherDean, mam rację?

— Nie — odpowiedział zbyt szybko. — Nie masz... To nie ja.

— Kłamiesz. — Przewróciła oczami. Na chwilę zapadła bardzo nieprzyjemna cisza, gdy Dean walczył sam ze sobą, a Charlie wpatrywała się w niego z uporem. Była w tym nawet lepsza od Sammy’ego, co stanowiło całkiem spore osiągnięcie.

— ...dobra — westchnął w końcu Dean, poddając się. Dobrze wiedział, że nie było sensu dalej tego ciągnąć. Charlie sprawdziłaby to tuż po przyjechaniu do Jody, zapewne informując przy tym cały dom. — Skąd wiesz?

— Nikt w angielskim fandomie nie ma tylu Sastieli na profilu, Dean-o. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Baby14 i ImpalaIsMyHome też byli podejrzani, ale z Baby14 koresponduję… A poza tym tylko BigBrotherDean uwzględnia szczegóły, których nie było w książkach.

— Naprawdę najwięcej? — zainteresował się. — Ostatnio, jak sprawdzałem, przebijała mnie RoseWillRise.

— Masz sześć prac więcej — zapewniła. — Przebiłeś ją tym ostatnim wyzwaniem. No, ale wracając. Musimy porozmawiać o kilku niepokojących fikach o tobie. Zacznijmy o tym, w którym sparowałeś się z Chuckiem.

— To był zakład — odpowiedział cicho. — Nigdy nie zakładaj się po pijaku z Bogiem. Menda jest wszechwiedząca.

— Zapamiętam — obiecała, przewracając oczami. Im więcej przebywała z Winchesterami, tym częściej to robiła. — A ten ze Śmiercią?

— Też zakład — westchnął. — Też z Chuckiem. Po tym się nauczyłem, by z nim nie pić.

— ...Michael?

— Prompt. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— ...Lucyfer?! — Wytrzeszczyła oczy, wgapiając się w telefon. — To jest chore!

— Oj tam, chore, po prostu wyzwanie literackie. — Zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

— Ale ich jest trzy, Dean!

— No nie moja wina, że pasowało do promptów. Poza tym, w dwóch główną parą jest Michał/Sam, więc zluzuj warkocze.

— Ok, ok, niech ci będzie. A ten jeden wincest? Co się stało z „czy oni nie wiedzą, że jesteśmy braćmi”?

— Zamówienie — przyznał szczerze. — Zapłacili mi za to, a ja pieniądzom w pochodzenie nie patrzę.

Charlie przyjęła to wytłumaczenie na klatę. W końcu sama włamała się za pieniądze do kilku miejsc, których nie powinna.

— Benny?

— Co? — prychnął, a potem spytał poważnym tonem: — Nie mogę mieć marzeń?

— Na… Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się szczerze, a potem speszyła. — Dean, nie wiedziałam, przepraszam!

— Nah, zgrywam się tylko. — Machnął ręką. — Tęskniłem za kumplem… i tak jakoś wyszło.

— Dean…

— Naprawdę!

— No dobra, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę — odpuściła, widząc coś ciekawszego. — …Gabriel?

— Byłem pijany.

— ...MERTHUR! — niemal krzyknęła Charlie. — Dobra, wiem, że to nie Supernatural, ale musiałam. Piąteczka!

— No oni totalnie powinni zostać kanonem — przyznał Dean, przybijając jej piątkę.

— Prawda! — poparła go z entuzjazmem. — Dobra, a te kilka wyjątkowo szczegółowych fików o tobie i Crowleyu?

Dean zarumienił się wściekle, przybierając kolor dojrzałych pomidorów.

— ...Dean? — niemal zaśpiewała, przeciągając samogłoski. — No powiedz…

— To... — Przełknął ślinę, zaciskając pięści na kierownicy, zbierając się na odwagę. — To są, um... wspomnienia.

— CO?! — wrzasnęła Charlie. Dean z niepokojem spojrzał w lusterku na zakochaną parę, ale ci się nie obudzili, jedynie Sam poruszył się trochę niespokojnie.

— Uważaj, obudzisz ich! — syknął. — No i… wiesz… lato miłości… te sprawy… jakoś tak…

Charlie wpatrywała się w niego w niemym szoku, trawiąc w myślach podane jej informacje. Dean? Z mężczyzną?! Z demonem?! Z CROWLEYEM?! …Dobra, to ostatnie w sumie nawet miało sens. Mimo wszystko poczuła, że nie może oddychać.

— Zatrzymaj samochód, mam atak serca.

— Bardzo zabawne — prychnął wciąż czerwony jak cegła Dean.

— Poważnie, potrzebuję tlenu… tobie też tak gorąco? — Otworzyła szybę. — Mijaliśmy znak, że niedługo będzie zjazd. Zatrzymaj się w nim, dobra? Potrzebuję spaceru i ciastek.

— Niech ci będzie… — westchnął. — Nie mów Sammy’emu, dobra?

— Nie ma sprawy — zapewniła, wachlując się.

— Cas wie — dodał, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego. — Poza tym, skąd ten atak?

— Dean! Moje ulubione Drowleye były na podstawie prawdziwych wydarzeń! — oburzyła się. — To prawie tak, jak poznać Boga, a wiesz, że mam porównanie.

— Ulubione? — Dean skupił się na najważniejszej dla siebie informacji, prostując się na miejscu kierowcy i jakby trochę rosnąć. — Naprawdę?

— Tak, dobrze piszesz — zapewniła, wzdychając na myśl o niskiej samoocenie Winchestera. — Nie wiem, jak Sam może nazywać cię analfabetą.

— Zaraz będzie zjazd, dalej chcesz się zatrzymać? — upewnił się Dean.

— Ta, z tego wszystko zachciało mi się siku — powiedziała.

— Dobra. Ej, księżniczki, postój! — zawołał do tylnej kanapy.

 

———

 

Kiedy po umyciu się i przebraniu do snu, Sam zszedł na dół, od progu wiedział, że to co usłyszy nie bardzo mu się spodoba. Charlie, Claire i Alex uśmiechały się przebiegle, wszystkie w takich samych piżamach — kiedy zdołały to zorganizować? — Castiel patrzył na nie z zainteresowaniem. Dean niemal leżał na stole, marudząc coś o okrutnym losie, a Jody była po prostu zrezygnowana.

Najbardziej zdziwił go jednak widok Chucka trzymającego w rękach gitarę... I siedzącej z boku Amary.

— Coś się stało? — spytał Sam, podchodząc do krzesła zajmowanego przez Castiela i obejmując go za szyję.

— Charlie wpadła na genialny pomysł — odpowiedział zamiast tego Dean, zsuwając się jak bezwładna masa po stole.

— Mam się bać? — zachichotał, ale widząc minę Jody zbladł. — Jaki pomysł?

— Rodzinne śpiewanie! — odpowiedziały zbiorowo dziewczęta wraz z Chuckiem.

— Bóg zaoferował akompaniament — dodała Charlie.

— Cudownie… — westchnął Sam. — Na trzeźwo?

— Nie ma mowy — zaprzeczyła Jody, stawiając kieliszki na stole.

— Jak tak stawiasz sprawę, to może nawet zaśpiewam — zachichotał Dean, korzystając z wyciągniętej ręki Chucka i podnosząc się do w miarę stabilnego pionu.

— Nie udawaj, Dean. — Przewróciła oczami Claire.

— Wszyscy wiemy, że będziesz śpiewał najgłośniej — dodała z wyszczerzem Charlie. — W tym gronie nie musisz udawać.

— Ja niczego nie udaję, jestem transparentny niczym ta szyba. — Wycelował palcem w ścianę po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Na dodatek taką bez okien.

— Czy ktoś dał Deanowi tequilę? — zaniepokoił się Castiel. — Wygląda jakby ktoś mu dał tequili, prawda?

— Przecież wiecie, że mu nie wolno — jęknął Sam, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy.

— Nikt mu nie dał, sam znalazł — odparła Claire. — I nie chciał się podzielić!

— Spokojnie, naprawimy to — powiedział Chuck, machając ręką, a Dean zyskał trochę stabilności.

— …Co ja ci zrobiłem, że tak mnie karzesz, co? — Gdyby komuś było niemiłe życie, mógłby skomentować na głos fakt, że Deanowi stanęły łzy w oczach. — Jestem takim dobrym kumplem, a ty mnie trzeźwiejesz swoją cholerną boską mocą?

Mina Deana nie wywarła na Chucku większego wrażenia. Bóg jedynie westchnął.

— Spójrz na to z drugiej strony — powiedział. — Teraz możesz upić się od nowa.

Oczy łowcy zalśniły, a twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

— Wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz! — Dean uściskał Chucka serdecznie. — Jody, alkohol!

— Ale nie tequila! — zastrzegł od razu Sam.

— Nie tequila — potwierdziła Jody. — Przecież nie znam go od wczoraj i chyba nikt nie chce powtórki z Manley.

Sam zadrżał na samo wspomnienie, opierając o Castiela, który od razu objął go w pasie, podtrzymując.

— Przesadzacie — prychnął Dean. — Manley to była bardzo dobra zabawa.

— Szukaliśmy cię dwa tygodnie — przypomniał mu brat.

— Czekajcie, przecież Manley jest z jakieś dwadzieścia mil stąd…? — Alex wyjęła telefon i wstukała coś w niego. — Tak, dokładnie.

— Tak, jest — potwierdziła Jody. — A mimo wszystko szukaliśmy go dwa tygodnie.

— Z pomocą anioła — dodał Sam.

— Coś czuję, że chcę usłyszeć tę historię — zainteresowała się Claire. — A ty, Alex?

— Tak, to może być interesujące…

— Koniecznie! Uwielbiam tę historię — zapewniła je Charlie.

— Nigdy jej nie poznacie — stwierdziła Jody, zabierając Alex kieliszek. — Mogę być bardzo tolerancyjna, moje drogie, ale przypominam, że nieletni wódki u mnie nie piją.

Obie dziewczyny jęknęły, a Charlie puściła do nich oczko.

— Co prawda nawet i bez was tej wódki może braknąć — stwierdziła, patrząc na Deana wymownie. A potem zwróciła się do Charlie: — A ty, jesteś Winchesterem też z wątroby?

— Bardziej niż Sammy — odpowiedział Dean. — I zluzuj warkocze, z Bogiem pijesz. Tak długo jak masz wodę, możesz mieć też wódkę.

— Dean — westchnął Chuck.

— No nie jest tak?

— No jest.

— Woda w wódkę? — Charlie parsknęła śmiechem. — Wino już jest passe?

Chuck odpowiedział tylko przewróceniem oczami, a Amara walnęła go lekko w ramię.

— Mówiłaś, że masz jakiś wielki plan? — spytała Ciemność hakerki.

— A i owszem. Wielki i cudowny — zapewniła Charlie, pokazując na stos białych karteczek. — Alex?

 — Każdy, no dobra, każdy kto chce, bierze karteluszkę albo i kilka i wpisuje piosenkę — wyjaśniła Alex. — Potem będziemy losować i śpiewać.

— Dlatego bez stęchlizny — dodała Claire. — Tylko takie, co wszyscy powinniśmy znać.

— Tak, ale to nie wszystko. Jeśli ktoś odmówi udziału w zabawie… — zawiesiła dramatycznie głos. — Po prostu nie odmówi.

— Można za to wykręcić się od piosenki — wtrąciła się Claire, a Charlie zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

— Ale nie za darmo — uściśliła kobieta. — Można wybrać jedno okrążenie wokół domu, dwa plasterki cytryny albo trzy shoty. Z czego istoty niebiańskie mają tylko trzecią opcję, podwojoną oczywiście.

— …Naprawdę zapewnisz wódkę? — upewniła się Jody, zwracając do Boga. Ten pokiwał głową.

— Mam akompaniować wszystkim?

— Możesz, nie musisz, jak chcesz. — Wzruszyła ramionami, składając swoje karteczki i wrzucając je do miski. — Kto chce zacząć?

Kiedy zaczęła się kłótnia o to, kto chce, a kto nie chce i dlaczego, Sam pociągnął Castiela na kanapę, gdzie owinął się jego ramionami.

— Cas? — mruknął mu do ucha.

— Tak, Sam? — odmruknął anioł w jego włosy.

— Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

— Ja też się cieszę, Sam — odpowiedział szczerze, obejmując go mocniej i bawiąc się jego włosami.

— Naprawdę — dodał Sam. — Ze mną… I z nami.

— Wiem, Sam.

Po dwóch godzinach, czterech wspólnych Bohenian Rapsody, całkiem znośnym Paradise City w wykonaniu dziewcząt, wybłaganym przez Charlie duecie Sama z Castielem (po którym ci wrócili na kanapę i już nie śpiewali) i wielu innych mniej lub bardziej udanych wykonań, kilku kompromitujących przebieżek i sporej ilości spożytego alkoholu na osobę, w misce została ostatnia karteczka. Chuck bez słowa podał Deanowi gitarę, a ten uniósł zdziwiony brew.

— Wszystko jasne — wymknęło mu się, gdy przeczytał karteczkę. — Hey Jude. Dzięki, Chuck.

— Aż dziwne, że mieliśmy ją tylko raz — skomentowała Jody. — Będziesz grał?

— Najwyraźniej — odparł Dean, siadając na krześle z gitarą.

— Umiesz grać? — zdziwiła się Claire.

— Też tego nie wiedziałam. Dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałam? — oburzyła się Charlie. Dean przewrócił oczami. — Sammy, czemu o tym nie wiedziałam?

— Jakoś tak wyszło — odpowiedział „nieco” pijany Sam, wzruszając ramionami i układając się wygodniej u boku Castiela. Po pierwszych akordach utworu ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi anioła, niemal mrucząc z zadowolenia. Świat zaczął zwalniać, a on rozpływać się w słodkim zapachu anioła i spokojnym głosie brata, kiedy usłyszał ciche:

— Sam…? — A Castiel zatrzymał rękę, którą głaskał go po plecach. — W porządku?

— Yhm… Kiedy byłem mały — zaczął odpowiadać, ale przerwało mu ziewnięcie. — Dean śpiewał mi to do snu.

Castiel wydał cichy dźwięk na potwierdzenie tego, że zrozumiał, a jego ręka wznowiła swoje wcześniejsze poczynania.

— Jeśli zasnę — zaczął nagle Sam. — Zaniesiesz mnie do łóżka?

— Oczywiście, Sam — zapewnił anioł. — Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, Cas.

Sam zamknął oczy i po chwili spał już, przytulony do swojego anioła. W tle rozbrzmiewały ostatnie wersy Hej Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	11. Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... przepraszam. Nic nie usprawiedliwia niedodawania nowych rozdziałów przez rok i cztery miesiące, dlatego nawet nie będę próbowała. Ale mogę obiecać, że następny rozdział pojawi się zdecydowanie o wiele szybciej. Zdecydowanie. (Mówiąc to, mam na myśli, że jest już prawie napisany).
> 
> Rozdział niebetowany. Prompt 11. making out.

Droga powrotna do bunkra minęła im bez większych atrakcji, tym razem Charlie nie bombardowała ich milionem pytań ani nie sugerowała ich ślubu co drugą minutę. Kiedy wysadzili ją na dworcu, w samochodzie zrobiło się nagle o wiele ciszej i spokojniej, Sam w końcu mógł rozprostować nogi, siadając z przodu. Cas wykorzystał tę okazję na drzemkę; teoretycznie teraz nie potrzebował snu, ale był on dla niego bardzo przyjemny i zawsze czuł się miło orzeźwiony po nawet tych kilku minutach.

W czasie przerwy na kawę i toaletę Dean jak zwykle żartował z pęcherza Sama. W zasadzie łowca nie miałby mu tego nawet za złe, bo sam zaczynał podejrzewać, że był on wielkości orzeszka, ale czy musiał komentować to tak głośno i w miejscach publicznych?

Szybko jednak zapomniał o złości na brata, gdy Cas wciągnął go na tył Impali. A potem na siebie i przywarł do niego, całując go mocno i zdecydowanie. Anioł robił się coraz pewniejszy w okazywaniu tego typu uczuć, pożądania i Sam nie mógł powiedzieć, by był z tego powodu niezadowolony.

— Ej! — Przerwał im głos Deana, który nadszedł z toną przekąsek w rękach. — Co ja mówiłem o deprawowaniu Niuni?!

— Że będziesz ze mnie bardzo dumny, jeśli kogoś zaciągnę na tylną kanapę? — zasugerował niewinnie Sam.

— To było dawno temu, a poza tym Cas nie jest siksą poderwaną w barze. Nie ma deprawowania Niuni z moim aniołem, ah-ah!

Dean pogroził Samowi palcem, a ten przewrócił oczami i podniósł się z Casa. Niby ostrożnie, ale i tak uderzył głową w dach.

— Dobrze ci tak, suczo.

— Palant!

— Yhm. — Dean pokręcił głową, widząc jak Sam i Cas poprawiali swoje ubrania i włosy. — Siadasz z przodu czy zostajesz z tyłu?

— Zostaję. — Sam usiadł w miarę wygodnie i chwycił dłoń Casa, kładąc ją na swoich nogach. — Tu mi dobrze.

Anioł posłał łowcy czułe, a przy tym jakby zaborcze spojrzenie i pogłaskał go po dłoni. Na twarz Sama wypłynął delikatny rumieniec, który tylko się pogłębił, gdy we wstecznym lusterku zobaczył uniesione brwi Deana.

— Patrz na drogę, a nie się lampisz — prychnął do brata.

— Odmówisz bratu inspiracji? — Dean poruszył brwią.

Sam posłał bratu mordercze spojrzenie, a temat na szczęście się zakończył. Zamiast tego Dean zaczął śpiewać pod nosem, co skłoniło jego i Castiela do drzemki.

Kiedy dotarli do Bunkra, Dean zadekował się w swojej sypialni, uprzedzając, że nie wyjdzie z niej przez najbliższe dwanaście lub więcej godzin i Sam czuł się podobnie zmęczony. Z gorzką myślą o starzeniu się, poszedł pod prysznic, a potem z niemal zamkniętymi oczami namierzył swoje łóżko i położył się na nim, owijając wokół siedzącego po turecku Castiela.

— Dobranoc — mruknął, wciskając nos w jego udo.

— Dobranoc, Sam — odpowiedział anioł, wplatając swoje palce w jego włosy.

Sam zasnął, utulony delikatnym dotykiem swojego ukochanego, bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia Cas poprosił Sama o włączenie mu konsoli i wytłumaczenie, jak ona działała, bo chciał pograć z Charlie w grę on-line. Łowca zrobił to z przyjemnością, zwłaszcza że w trakcie anioł ułożył się w jego ramionach, by ten mógł położył swoje duże dłonie na jego i powoli pokazywać mu przyciski.

Miał pewne podejrzenia, że Cas załapał obsługę kontrolera zdecydowanie szybciej niż się przyznał, ale nie zamierzał mu tego wytykać, tylko cieszyć się wydłużonym kontaktem ze swoim ukochanym. Kiedy anioł już pamiętał umiejscowienie przycisków, mimo wszystko nie usunął się z objęć partnera.

To znaczy, do momentu aż nie uznał, że Sam, a konkretnie jego dotyk i smyranie po brzuchu tylko go rozpraszał. Wtedy wygonił łowcę na fotel, a po zastanowieniu z całego pomieszczenia, skupiając na grze i poradach Charlie w słuchawkach.

Próbowanie różnych gier samemu, ale też z Samem, Deanem czy Charlie szybko stało się jednym z ulubionych zajęć Casa pomiędzy polowaniem na potwory i inne niefajne rzeczy. Oczywiście oprócz tulenia się do swojego łowcy.

Teraz już nie przeszkadzała mu obecność Sama w czasie gry, tak długo jak nie próbował pokonać w czymś Charlie. Tak było tym razem, dlatego mężczyzna usunął się do biblioteki, gdzie przygotował nowe informacje dla Claire. Dziewczyna chciała się doszkolić w niektórych rzadziej spotykanych potworach, zanim wyruszy na dalsze łowy.

Potem poszedł do kuchni, przygotować sałatkę. Jakiś czas wcześniej Dean pojechał do sklepu, ale znając jego planował wrócić z mięsem, mięsem, niezdrowymi przekąskami i może ewentualnie jedną marchewką. A Sam chciał oprócz, nie dało się ukryć — dobrego, tłustego jedzenia od brata zjeść również coś zdrowego. Może nawet Cas by się skusił…

Właśnie skończył, kiedy wspomniany anioł pojawił się w progu. Nie dlatego, że użył mojo, a dlatego, że ewidentnie tutaj przybiegł.

— Coś się stało? — Sam zmarszczył zmartwiony brwi, przyglądając się Casowi uważnie. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego czy smutnego, więc raczej nie otrzymał złych wieści.

— Wygrałem! — Wypalił anioł, uśmiechając się bardzo szeroko, a Sam już wszystko rozumiał. — Wygrałem z Charlie po raz pierwszy!

Jak można było nie uważać Castiela za uroczego, kiedy zwykła wygrana w internetowej gierce tak bardzo go cieszyła? Anioł miał zarumienione policzki, roziskrzone oczy i rozczochrane włosy. Sam aż miał ochotę go pocałować, sprawdzić czy mógł sprawić, by zaczerwienił się i ucieszył jeszcze bardziej.

Właściwie, to był to bardzo dobry pomysł.

Nie zastanawiając się więcej, wychylił się do przodu i chwycił Casa za przód koszuli. Przyciągnął go do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem i pocałował mocno, ale czule, wsuwając dłoń we włosy nad jego karkiem.

— Gratuluję — szepnął, kiedy oderwał do niego swoje usta. Zaraz jednak połączył ich na nowo, tym razem mniej mocno, jeszcze bardziej czule, ale równie zachłannie.

Przesunął jedną rękę na biodro Casa, a drugą, tę z jego włosów, zsunął na tył jego pleców. Dzięki temu mógł go do siebie ciasno przycisnąć, tak, by przywierać do niego niemal całym ciałem.

— Mówiłem, że ci się uda — wyszeptał w bok jego szczęki, gdy znów zakończył pocałunek. Dał mu jednak jeszcze jednego, mokrego i głośnego, całusa w policzek. — Mój zdolny aniołek.

Przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, a drugą po ramieniu i przytulił go odrobinę słabiej niż przed chwilą, ale cieplej i czulej. Złożył jeszcze drobny pocałunek na jego skroni i ukrył twarz w jego włosach.

— Sam? — odezwał się cicho Castiel, który przybrał w czasie tego całowania się kolor dojrzałych pomidorów. — Myślę, że zasłużyłem na więcej pocałunków.

Słysząc te słowa, Sam roześmiał się czule, kręcąc minimalnie głową. Odsunął się od anioła na wyciągnięcie ramion i uniósł brew.

— Tak myślisz?

— Mhm… — Cas pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego w sposób, który Sam potrafił określić tylko jak rozanielony. — Poproszę?

— Nie pozwolę ci prosić dwa razy.

Sam uniósł podbródek Castiela delikatnie, drugą dłonią pewnie i zaborczo, acz delikatnie, chwycił jego kark i ścisnął lekko. Potem się pochylił i ponownie połączył ich usta.

Całował go z początku delikatnie, tak jak najczęściej to robili, ciesząc się wydawanymi przez Castiela cichymi pomrukami zadowolenia. Anioł zacisnął pięści na jego koszuli i stał na palcach, podążając za ustami Sama chętnie, gdy tylko wydawało mu się, że te wymykały się z jego zasięgu.

— Jeszcze — szepnął Cas, gdy Sam odsunął się zaczerpnąć powietrza i przyjrzeć swojemu zarumienionemu, całemu różowiutkiemu, aniołowi.

— Nie musisz prosić — odparł podobnym szeptem, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Tym razem pocałunek był zdecydowanie o wiele gorętszy. Sam ścisnął ciało Casa, napawając się uczuciem miękkości pod dłońmi i tym, jak cudownie poddawał mu się anioł. Nie był w tym wszystkim zbyt mocny czy brutalny, ale ochoczo przelewał w te wszystkie gesty namiętność i to, jak bardzo pragnął drugiego mężczyzny.

Uwielbiał ich intymność, czułość i ogólne bycie takimi, jakimi były. Ale równocześnie nie potrafił ukryć, że bardzo chciałby więcej. Nie przeszkadzało mu czekanie, wolne tempo czy nawet brak „następnego kroku” kiedykolwiek, ale nie zamierzał odmawiać sobie czegoś, co Cas tak chętnie mu dawał.

Zsunął usta odrobinę w dół, na bok żuchwy Casa, a potem górę jego szyi i nawet przesunął po niej czubkiem zębów, wywołując dreszcz na ciele anioła.

— Jeszcze. — Castiel ponowił swój szept, przyciągając usta Sama do swoich, ciągnąc go za włosy, a potem objął jego szyję mocno. — Jeszcze.

— Mhm… — Tylko tyle zdołał wymruczeć Sam, skupiając się na smakowaniu usta Castiela i eksplorowaniu ciała pod swoimi dłońmi.

Po chwili chwycił go mocno za tyłek i uniósł, a Cas pisnął lekko w jego usta, silniej obejmując go za szyję. Ścisnął go też udami, a Sam uśmiechnął się w pocałunek i obrócił ich sprawnie, sadzając kochanka na stole.

Teraz to on musiał unosić głowę, ale wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to w namiętnym całowaniu swojego anioła. Podobały mu się dłonie Casa mocno trzymające jego twarz i to, jak jego własne ręce mogły wsunąć się pod jego koszulkę i zacząć przesuwać się po  nagiej skórze.

— Ok? — Sam spojrzał w zamglone oczy Casa, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Ten tylko pokiwał głową, samemu rozpinając górę jego koszuli i kładąc dłonie na jego nagim torsie. Zachęcony Sam ponownie przywarł ustami do szyi Castiela, zasysając się na niej lekko. Pozostawił po sobie delikatny różowy ślad. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok, choć spodziewał się, że ten szybko zniknie uleczony przez łaskę anioła.

Odtrącając mniej przyjemne myśli chwycił dół koszulki Casa, a ten ochoczo uniósł ręce w górę, pozwalając się rozebrać. Sam z podobnym entuzjazmem przywarł ustami do odsłoniętego obojczyka, zasysając się na nim odrobinę i pozostawiając kolejną malinkę.

— Mógłbyś tego nie uleczyć? — spytał, gładząc ślad palcami.

— Um… — Przez chwilę Cas wydawał się nie rozumieć pytania, a potem spojrzał w dół, na ślad i zmarszczył brwi. — Um… mógłbym. Dlaczego?

— Lubię widzieć na tobie ślady tego, co z tobą robię — odpowiedział prosto Sam i znów pocałował go w usta. — Wtedy wydaje się to tak bardzo prawdziwe.

— To jest prawdziwe, Sam. — Cas zmarszczył brwi. — Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

— Wiem, że jest. — Sam zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował zmarszczkę między brwiami swojego anioła. — Ale czasami trudno w to uwierzysz, wiesz? Nie myśl już tyle, całuj.

Cas posłusznie spełnił jego prośbę, znajdując jego usta, a dłońmi błądząc po jego nagim torsie, nieśmiało nawet zahaczając o sutki, przez co Sam drżał. Uwielbiał swojego anioła. Odważnie pchnął go do tyłu, kładąc na stole i chwycił pewnie jego boki, całując go w brzuch.

— Sam!!! — Przerwał im głośny krzyk Deana, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni. — Do jasnej cholery, moje oczy! Gdzie jest wybielacz?!

— Nie przesadzaj, widziałem cię w gorszych sytuacjach — prychnął Sam, podnosząc się znad Castiela.

— Ale nie z Casem!

— Oczywiście, że nie z Casem, Cas jest mój. — Sam owinął wokół ciała anioła jego koszulę. W końcu to, co skrywały jego ubrania było widokiem tylko dla niego.

— Yhm… poza tym, co ja mówiłem ci mówiłem o obściskiwaniu się i zaliczeniu? — Dean założył ręce na biodra, a Sam ledwo powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. — Hm, podstawowa zasada?

— Że jesteś ze mnie dumny i mam zaliczać więcej.

— Nie, dupku! Nie tam, gdzie jemy! — Dean wymachnął ręką, a Sam już się nie powstrzymał i prychnął cicho śmiechem. — Już mi z kuchni, bo zdzielę ścierką, już-już!

Głośno westchnąwszy, Sam chwycił Casa w pasie i po prostu wyniósł z kuchni, prosto do swojej sypialni. Tam spojrzał zaczerwienionemu aniołowi w oczy.

— To na czym skończyliśmy?

I chwilę później miał go rozłożonego w bardzo podobnej pozycji co w kuchni, tyle, że z mniejszą ilością ubrań, na prawdziwym łóżku i przede wszystkim bez irytującego starszego brata w pobliżu. Taka sytuacja zdecydowanie bardziej mu się podobała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	12. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem w pełni świadoma, jakiego pierwszego razu dotyczy ten prompt, ale ten tekst nie ma seksu i chwilowo nie zapowiada się, żeby miał, także ten. Ale mam nadzieję, że _taki_ pierwszy raz też Wam się podoba? ♥

Zazwyczaj, kiedy zatrzymywali się w motelach, Dean nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, jeśli w łazience znajdował wannę. Uwielbiał kąpiele, była to jedna z tych rzeczy, co do których kazał się zamknąć każdemu, kto mógłby chcieć powiedzieć coś na temat jego pachnącej piany czy ogólnego entuzjazmu.

Podobnie jak koszule nocne, kąpiele przypominały mu ciepły i pachnący uścisk dobrego przyjaciela i nie miał zamiaru odmawiać sobie żadnej z tych rzeczy. Niestety Ludzie Pisma nie uważali wanny za konieczność, a raczej luksus, tanie motele też bardzo rzadko je miały, więc okazja do tej przyjemności zdarzała mu się rzadko.

Sam… nie do końca podzielał entuzjazm brata. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy widział zamiast prysznica wannę, często zdarzało mu się westchnąć lub nawet warknąć zdenerwowanym i zirytowanym. Nienawidził brać kąpieli.

Było to dla niego nawet gorsze niż kiedy prysznic okazywał się za niski, by mógł pod nim wygodnie stać. Zresztą, ta niedogodność zdarzała się tak często, że zdążył się do niej przyzwyczaić.

Do wanien i kąpieli… po prostu jakoś nie mógł.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ludzie mogli lubić leżeć w brudzie, pocie i innych wydzielinach i czasami mdliło go na samą myśl. Nie przekonywały go słowa Deana, że najpierw człowiek się myje, a dopiero potem _bierze_ kąpiel ani żadne inne zapewnienia. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak rzadko w takiej wannie się mieścił.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy cieszyła go kąpiel, miał jedenaście lat i wciąż bawił się gumowymi kaczuszkami. (Które, dałby sobie głowę uciąć, Dean dalej miał w swojej torbie). Teraz, gdyby mógł, po prostu by się nie mył, nie mając prysznica.

Ale nie mógł.

Gdy dzisiaj otworzył łazienkę i zobaczył wannę, był pokryty nie tylko potem po całym dniu i nocy, ale też wydzieliną potwora, którego zaszlachtowali wieczorem. Musiał się umyć i wcześniej miał nadzieję na prysznic, nawet chłodny i o beznadziejnym ciśnieniu, pod którym w spokoju wyplątałby niebieskie flaki z włosów. Ale nie, bo czemu. Świat go nienawidził. (Albo kochał Deana).

Klął pod nosem, gdy partiami zmywał z siebie brud, co zajęło mu po prostu całą wieczność. Kiedy w końcu skończył i położył się do łóżka, miał już jedynie nadzieję na sen, spokój i szybkie znalezienie się pod prysznicem bunkra jutro. Nawet próbował się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem czymś w Deana, gdy ten wrócił do motelu z zakupami na śniadanie, a potem ucieszył się na widok wanny w łazience.

Próbował. Czyli generalnie rzucił w niego poduszką. Już jej nie odzyskał, ale było warto.

Następnego dnia dojechali do bunkra wieczorem, Dean wysadził go pod drzwiami, a samemu pojechał do sąsiedniego baru upić się z Crowleyem. Sam nawet nie komentował, czasem po prostu nie miał na to siły, a teraz na dodatek chciał już znaleźć się w środku, przytulić swojego anioła, pocałować go i szybko pójść pod ciepły, parujący, och jak cudowny prysznic.

— Sam! — Cas powitał go z rozłożonymi ramionami i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cas. — Sam znalazł się szybko w jego ramionach i odwzajemnił mocny uścisk. Tak strasznie brakowało mu Castiela, bardzo żałował, że nie mogli teraz go ze sobą zabierać, że opuszczenie przez anioła bunkra stało się zbyt niebezpieczne i że nieprędko się to zmieni. — Tęskniłem za tobą.

— Ja za tobą też. — Czasami Sam miał wrażenie, że Cas mruczał, bo wydawał z siebie takie niskie, przyjemne dźwięki, kiedy był szczęśliwy i się do niego tulił, tak było też tym razem. — Bardzo tęskniłem.

— Co robiłeś przez te kilka dni?

— Zwiedzałem bunkier. — Sam odsunął go trochę od siebie i spojrzał na niego pytająco, marszcząc brwi. — Znalazłem mapę i porównałem ją z pomieszczeniami, które już znamy, okazało się, że jeszcze nie wszystko odkryliśmy.

— Cieszę się, że się nie nudziłeś. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Daj całusa.

— Proszę. — Cas połączył ich usta czule, ale tylko na chwilę. — Tak może być?

— Hm… nie do końca. — Sam położył dłoń na tyle głowy Casa i pocałował go mocno, głęboko. — Tak lepiej.

— Zgadzam się. — Cas położył głowę we wgłębieniu jego szyi. — Na co masz ochotę? Jesteś głodny?

— Na prysznic — odpowiedział szybko Sam, na całe szczęście powstrzymując instynktowne wypalenie słów „na ciebie”. — Masz coś przeciwko?

— Nie. — Anioł pokręcił głową i pocałował go w policzek. — Idź, ja zaniosę twoją torbę do sypialni… albo pralni. — Wykrzywił się na widok torby, z której wyciekała odrobina niebieskiej mazi. — Zdecydowanie do pralni.

— Dziękuję.

Chwilę później Sam znajdował się już w obszernej łazience bunkra. Rzucił swoje ubrania w byle kąt, planując później donieść je do tych, które Cas zaniósł do pralni, a siebie po prostu owinąć ręcznikiem. Nigdy nie widział sensu w braniu prysznica, a potem zakładaniu na siebie noszonych ubrań. Trochę kłóciło się z całym konceptem wyczyszczenia się, ale co kto lubi.

W swojej ulubionej kabinie przykleił wodoodporny głośnik bluetooth, a potem puścił z telefonu playlistę. Nie potrafiłby opisać tego, jak dobrze i szczęśliwie się czuł, kiedy w końcu wszedł pod ciepły strumień parującej wody.

Naprawdę uwielbiał prysznice i jego ciało też je uwielbiało. Od razu się rozluźnił, czując prawdziwą ulgę we wszystkich zmęczonych mięśniach, kiedy uderzała w niego ciepła woda. Ludzie Pisma naprawdę zadbali o dobre ciśnienie w rurach i doskonałe ogrzewanie. Na dodatek nie było absolutnie niczego, czym Sam musiałby się w tej chwili przejmować. Przesunął leniwie dłonią po swoim penisie i chociaż zdecydowanie miałby ochotę na masturbację i orgazm, tak zabrał rękę i wziął się za mycie włosów.

Kiedy miał czas i możliwość, czyli głównie w bunkrze, bo tu nie musiał przejmować się ani rachunkiem za wodę ani tym, że ciepła skończy mu się w połowę, lubił brać dwa prysznice z rzędu. Pierwszy służył czystości, drugi przyjemności.

Kiedy kończył mycie się, zatracił się w piosence, a potem w drugiej, i w trzeciej, tańcząc pod wodą i śpiewając do żelu pod prysznic.

— Masz taki sam repertuar jak Dean. — Za plecami Sama nagle rozległ się głos Castiela, a łowca podskoczył, upuszczając żel. Przez swój śpiew nie słyszał wejścia anioła.

— Trudno, żebym nie miał, skoro się razem… czekaj. — Odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na Casa uważnie, mrużąc oczy. — Skąd wiesz, jak Dean brzmi pod prysznicem?

— Nie wiem, ale wiem co śpiewa prowadząc samochód?

— Ach. — Z Sama uszło powietrze. — Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, nie zbliżaj się do Deana pod prysznicem.

— Dlaczego miałbym? — Teraz to Cas zmarszczył zaciekawiony brwi, przyglądając się Samowi bardzo uważnie.

— Nie wiem. — Sam wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu tego nie rób.

— Oczywiście, prysznic wydaje mi się raczej dość indywidualną sprawą… — Cas podrapał się w kark. — Przepraszam, jeśli ci w nim przeszkadzam, powinienem najpierw zapytać…

— Nie, nie, nie! — Sam chwycił Casa za ramię, gdy ten odwracał się w stronę wyjścia z łazienki. — Nie przeszkadzasz mi.

— Na pewno? — Cas posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie.

— Na pewno, Cas. — Miał ochotę wciągnąć go pod strumień wody, ale nie wiedział, jak anioł by zareagował. Ani na to, ani na propozycję rozebrania się. Mimo wszystko postanowił zaryzykować. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz do mnie dołączyć?

— Um… to dobry pomysł? Myślałem, że to indy…

— Indywidualna sprawa? — Sam uniósł brew, uśmiechając się. — Masz rację, ale wspólne prysznice są czymś, co wiele par robi. To jedna z rzeczy, które można dzielić ze swoim partnerem, nie tyle indywidualna, co intymna.

— Och, nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób. W takim razie oczywiście, że do ciebie dołączę.

— Na pewno? — Sam położył swoje dłonie na rękach Casa, który już rozpinał swoje guziki. Tym razem to on musiał zadać to pytanie. — Nie rób tego tylko dlatego, że ludzie to robią czy dlatego, że poprosiłem. Jeśli nie chcesz.

— Chcę. — Prostej odpowiedzi towarzyszył szeroki uśmiech i wznowienie rozpinania guzików.

Sam oparł się o ścianę prysznica i przyglądał poczynaniom Castiela uważnie. Byli ze sobą już kilka dobrych tygodni, miesięcy w zasadzie, ale jeszcze nie widział go nago. W przeciwieństwie do anioła, który widywał go bez ubrań już wiele razy, na długo zanim zostali parą. Na szczęście już nauczył się, by nie wparowywać bez pukania w różne miejsca, jeśli nie miał pewności kto i w jakim stanie znajdował się za drzwiami.

— Co robi się w czasie takiego wspólnego prysznica? — zapytał Cas, kiedy zarumieniony wszedł pod wodę. Sam uniósł wzrok, właśnie wpatrywał się w umięśnione uda partnera. Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do siebie, a potem odebrał dech pocałunkiem. — Więc… całuje się?

Samowi zajęło kilka sekund zrozumienie, o co pytał Cas. Zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową, przesuwać dłońmi po plecach anioła.

— Możemy się całować, jeśli chcesz… — Dla podkreślenia swoich słów, pocałował Casa raz jeszcze. — Wszystko zależy od pary. Niektórzy tylko się myją w swoim towarzystwie, inni myją sobie wzajemnie plecy, inni myją się całych wzajemnie, inni się całują i dotykają, jeszcze inni uprawiają seks…

— A-ale my nie? — zająknął się Cas, odrobinę sztywniejąc w ramionach Sama. Łowca westchnął i odsunął go od siebie, patrząc na niego poważnie.

— Po pierwsze: nie musisz się mnie bać, nie zrobię niczego, czego byś nie chciał, wystarczy, że powiesz słowo, a przestanę.

— Wiem… — Anioł spuścił głowę. — Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj. — Sam chwycił podbródek Casa i uniósł jego twarz, patrząc na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem. — Nie przepraszaj mnie za swój lęk. Po prostu chcę żebyś czuł się ze mną komfortowo, wiedział, że w moich ramionach jesteś bezpieczny. Nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję, to ty nadajesz temu tempa. Pamiętasz, jak bałem się ciebie przytulić?

Cas zaśmiał się cicho na to wspomnienie, a potem pokiwał głową.

— No widzisz, tym bardziej nie pchnąłbym cię samemu w tę stronę… po prostu, kiedy pokazujesz mi swoje ciało, to chcę je eksplorować i czasem trochę oznaczać. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek, jakikolwiek mój dotyk, czy rąk czy ust, cię przestraszy, wystarczy słowo. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Jasne?

— Jak słońce. — Cas pokiwał głową, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Sam tego nie zauważył i kontynuował.

— Po drugie, jeśli będziesz chciał uprawiać ze mną seks, to też będzie zależało od twojego słowa, okay? I gwarantuję ci, nasz pierwszy raz nie odbędzie się pod prysznicem. — Sam puścił mu oczko i odgarnął mokre włosy z czoła. — Zresztą, to przereklamowane, można się poważnie uszkodzić. Jakaś wzajemna masturbacja, jak najbardziej, ale seks z penetracją to dziękuję, wolę łóżko.

— Dziękuję… — Zarumieniony anioł wtulił się mocno w tors Sama. — Zaraz… „jeśli”?

— Mhm… wszystko zależy od ciebie. — Sam pocałował mokre włosy Casa. — Nie musimy nigdy uprawiać seksu i będę tak samo szczęśliwy. Wystarczy mi częste przytulanie i różnego rodzaju pocałunki, wiesz? Chyba, że twoje naczynie byłoby dzieckiem, wtedy trzymałbym ręce przy sobie. — Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

— To… dobrze wiedzieć. Ale chciałbym uprawiać z tobą kiedyś seks, Sam — poinformował go Cas. — I znając twoją awersję do młodszych ciał, postaram się ich unikać, jeśli będę miał taką możliwość. Masz jeszcze inne wymagania, co do mojego wyglądu?

— Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję — zaśmiał się Sam i ponownie objął go ciasno ramionami. — Absolutnie żadnych, w każdym będziesz dla mnie tak samo ważny. Tylko nie w każdym będę cię również pożądał, rozumiesz?

— Chyba tak…

— Nie brzmisz zbyt pewnie. Ale zapewniam cię, zawsze będę cię _chciał_. — Chwycił dłonie Casa i położył na swoim sercu, patrząc mu w oczy. — Przysięgam. W niektórych ciałach mógłbyś… na mnie nie działać, gdybyś był… nawet nie wiem, w zasadzie. Ale wiem na pewno, że jako dziecko po prostu byś mnie odrzucał. Bardzo daleko mi od pedofila.

 _Brawo, Winchester, nie ma to jak popsuć nastrój_ — pogratulował sobie w myślach.

— To dobrze, niewiele jest gorszych zbrodni. — Cas pokiwał głową. — Nie wiedziałem, że przytulanie mnie też byłoby złe, gdybym miał młode ciało.

— Zależy, _jak_ młode. Młode jest w porządku, dziecko czy nastolatek… nie. Po prostu nie, nie byłoby to zbyt… poprawne. Ani interesujące. Dzieci przytula się zupełnie inaczej niż swoich kochanków. — Sam znowu się wzdrygnął, otrząsając niczym pies po taplaniu w błocie. — Zmieńmy temat, proszę.

— Dobrze.

— To co chciałbyś robić pod _naszym_ wspólnym prysznicem? — zapytał, trącając skroń mężczyzny nosem.

— Całowanie i dotykanie brzmi dobrze. — Cas pokiwał głową. — Chciałbym umyć ci włosy. Mogę?

— _Oczywiście_ , że możesz. — Sam podał mu butelkę szamponu. — Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że uwielbiam, kiedy dotykasz moich włosów?

— Raz albo dwa…

Reszta prysznica upłynęła im wyjątkowo przyjemnie i jeśli Samowi zajęło więcej czasu niż teoretycznie było potrzebne, umycie każdego skrawka ciała Casa i jeśli poświęcił wyjątkowo dużo uwagi na powolne masowanie jego pośladków, to anioł był na tyle uprzejmy, by mu tego nie wypominać, tylko samemu rozkoszować się ciałem partnera.

— Chcę cię wytrzeć — powiedział po wszystkim Sam, kiedy Cas chciał wysuszyć ich swoją łaską.

Chwycił jeden z puchatych ręczników, które tuż po wprowadzeniu się do bunkra Dean kupił chyba na tony. Nie mógł narzekać, bo faktycznie były przecudownie miłe w dotyku, a często zdarzało im się zniszczyć je krwią na tyle, że nadawały się tylko do wyrzucenia — więc zapasy też miały jakiś sens.

Zarzucił puchaty ręcznik Casowi na głowę, zaparowana łazienka zapewniała im ciepło, i zaczął wycierać jego włosy delikatnie.

— Podoba się? — zapytał, gdy usłyszał kolejny cichy pomruk zadowolenia.

— Mhm… przyjemne. — Cas mrużył oczy z zadowolenia, a kiedy Sam przestał czochrać jego włosy, chwycił ręcznik. — Teraz ja?

— Proszę. — Sam pochylił głowę, by anioł mógł wygodniej dosięgnąć jego włosów. Naprawdę uwielbiał, gdy Cas ich dotykał.

— Czy kąpiele są przyjemne? — Nagle odezwał się Cas, kiedy praktycznie już nie suszył włosów Sama, tylko przeczesywał je palcami, by sprawić mu przyjemność.

— Skąd to pytanie? — Łowca naprawdę się zdziwił, a przy tym wyprostował i spojrzał na Casa zaciekawiony.

— Znalazłem wannę. — No tego Sam się nie spodziewał.

— W… bunkrze? Tutaj? — Musiał się upewnić. Cas pokiwał głową.

— W zamkniętym skrzydle, jest tam jeszcze więcej pokoi i kilka łazienek. Dwie nie są takie duże jak ta, tylko małe i mają tylko jeden prysznic i wannę.

— Dean na pewno się ucieszy.

— Dlaczego? — Cas przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na Sama ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Uwielbia się kąpać, zwłaszcza z bąbelkami albo jakimiś olejkami. — Zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Jestem prawie pewien, że dalej ma gumowe kaczuszki.

— Czyli kąpiele są miłe? — Czoło Casa jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczyło. — Czy gumowe kaczuszki są niezbędne? Nigdy nie brałem kąpieli…

— Um… To zależy. Dean je uwielbia, a ja za nimi nie przepadam i ich nie rozumiem. Musiałbyś sam spróbować, może akurat to coś dla ciebie. I gumowe kaczuszki nie są niezbędne, to zabawka, która pływa w wodzie.

— Rozumiem. — Cas pokiwał głową, a Sam zaczął wycierać jego ramiona i tors. — A czy wspólne kąpiele też istnieją, tak jak prysznice?

— Um… — Sam przygryzł dolną wargę. — Tak, tak istnieją. Jeśli spróbujesz kąpieli i ci się spodoba, to możemy spróbować wziąć wspólną.

— Przecież nie lubisz kąpieli?

— Ale lubię ciebie. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował anioła w czubek nosa. — Mogę spróbować, dla ciebie, a jeśli mi się nie spodoba, to po prostu tego nie powtórzymy. Zawsze chętnie spróbuję z tobą czegoś nowego, wiesz? — Tym razem jego usta wylądowały na skroni Casa.

— Dziękuję. Będziesz kontynuować?

Cas podniósł ręce, dając mu więcej przestrzeni, a Sam pokiwał głową i owinął ręcznik wokół jego pleców, wycierając go dalej. Po chwili przed nim klęczał, całkowicie ignorując to, co znajdowało się tuż przed jego twarzą. Poprosił anioła o uniesienie nogi i wytarł najpierw jedną, a potem drugą jego stopę.

Zamiast po tym od razu wstać, uniósł się jedynie na kolanach i przytulił do brzucha Casa, wdychając jego zapach.

— Mój — szepnął i pocałował jego miękką skórę. Nie musiał patrzeć w górę, by wiedzieć, że Cas się zarumienił. — Tylko mój.

— A ty jesteś mój? — zapytał Cas, a Sam poczuł dłoń w swoich włosach.

— Oczywiście, że jestem tylko twój. — Uniósł trochę twarz i nie wstając z kolan, spojrzał prosto w oczy anioła. — Kocham cię.

Na te proste słowa, którym towarzyszył czuły uśmiech, Cas wciągnął głośno powietrze.

— Ty mnie… kochasz? Naprawdę?

— Mhm… bardzo cię kocham. — Sam jeszcze raz pocałował brzuch Casa, a potem podniósł się, ignorując strzyknięcie w kolanach. W jego wieku klękanie na kafelkach przestawało być dobrym pomysłem i może pierwsze wyznanie miłości mogło odbyć się na jakimś dywanie.

— Ja ciebie też kocham. — Uśmiech Casa był tak szeroki i promienny, że Sam od razu zapomniał o bólu w kolanach. — Bardzo cię kocham, Sam.

Odwzajemniając szeroki uśmiech anioła, łowca owinął swoje biodra ręcznikiem, a potem opatulił drugim Casa.

— Pozwolisz mi zanieść się do sypialni? — spytał, owijając wokół niego ramiona i stykając ich nosy razem. Cas jedynie pokiwał z uśmiechem głową, więc Sam chwycił go mocno i pewnie i wyniósł z łazienki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


End file.
